


Knowledge of You

by Pal01



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Eve Polastri, Demon with No Face, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, dark villanelle, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pal01/pseuds/Pal01
Summary: Eve and Villanelle turn around and run away together.  An adventure ensues.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 64
Kudos: 198





	1. Turned Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written so please be kind and please give me constructive criticism. Been reading killing eve fanfic since the seasons 3 finale and couldn't get this out of head so I wanted to write this down and share

Villanelle was always going to turn around. She was prepared to see the Asian woman with amazing hair walking away. She was prepared to see the only person she's ever loved leaving her like everyone else has. She accepted the agony and heartbreak. She does love Eve. Eve wanted it to stop, so she's making it stop. "There is love in letting go", Villanelle thought to herself. 

Villanelle started to slow her steps. Her breathing nearly ceased. Unshed tears are threatening their escape. Cars flying by, she felt herself get goosebumps throughout her body. She stopped. What if Eve was no longer in her sights? Villanelle would be devastated, more than she already is. Villanelle cautiously began to turn. 

There, across the bridge, Eve was standing. Villanelle smiled. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, though I couldn't have been more than a minute. Villanelle's cheeks felt wet. The cold breeze making them sting. Eve turned too. Her heart felt as though it would jump out of her chest. She couldn't move. Villanelle was cemented in place staring at Eve.

Suddenly, Eve began to walk towards her. Kinda of speed walking but she seemed like she was trying to not seem rushed. Eve tripped over herself stumbling a few steps. Villanelle laughed. After a few more steps Eve and Villanelle were face to face. "You are a terrible at following instructions, Eve Polastri." Villanelle chuckled after the words escaped her mouth. 

"Well, so are you. Anways, they were stupid instructions. I was always going to tum around." A tear rolled down Eve's face as she spoke.

Villanelle lifted her hand to Eve's face and brushed, gently, the tear from her face. She let her hand linger across Eve's face for a moment too long. Villanelle lost herself in Eve's eyes. 

Eve was the first to break the eye contact, looking out across the Thames. Villanelle walked over to the guardrail on the bridge looking down at the water. Eve followed suit. They stood there occasionally glancing at each other. "God, I'm tired." Villanelle broke the silence, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey, that's my line." Villanelle laughed at that, pulling her face out of her hands. Eve turned to face the other pedestrians on the bridge.

"Villanelle, what now?"

"To be frankly honest Eve, I have no idea. I just want to go to sleep right now. I guess we run. Only if you want to. You can still stay and I will leave you alone forever. You have a choice. I will not make you stay this time." Villanelle looked into Eve's eyes to say this. Eve looked hurt. God, she was tired of hurting Eve. 

"No. I don't want to walk away from all of this. From you." Eve softly reached her hand out to grab the Russians. "Do we need to leave now?"

Villanelle shed a tear when Eve grabbed her hand. She felt Eve's thumb tenderly rub the back of her hand. "No, I think we're the least of the Twelve's concern right now. You know, because Carolyn...." Villanelle put her fingers to her head, pulled the trigger, and pretended she was dead. She stuck her tongue out and contourted her face to make it look like she was dead.

Eve couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I get it." 

Eve lightly shoved Villanelles shoulder with her unoccupied hand. 

"Should we go to a hotel? We should. We probably should stay together" 

"Eve! So scandalous. Take a girl to dinner first." 

" I didn't mean like it that! I'm just.... uh..... saying it'd probably ....... uh..........be safer. I mean if you want... I ..... uh..... " 

Villanelle decided to save Eve from hereself. "Okay Eve, We'll go to a hotel and figure out where to go in the morning."

Eve accepted this. She began to grip Villanelle's hand tighter. They both began walking off the bridge together.


	2. Like a Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about what happened in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoy. I also worte this at like midnight so sorry if its incoherent.

They go to the closest hotel to the side of the bridge they walked off of. Villanelle said she was tired and Eve was too if she was completely honest with herself. She hasn't ran like that in years. She could also use a shower.

Eve also had questions. Villanelle has changed so much since their first meeting. Eve could tell that Villanelle's tears were genuine, not a manipulation tactic. What had happened to her in these past few months to warrant a change like that in this woman? Why doesn't she want to kill anymore? Does Villanelle regret everything that has led them to this point?

Eve doesn't realize that she's death grip she had on Villanelle's hand. "Hey, Eve, wanna not break my hand please?"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Eve drops her hand.

"It's fine." Villanelle says, but the pain on her face and the shaking of her hand says otherwise. 

"What are you thinking about so hard that its causing you crush my hand to death anyways?"

"You."

Villanelle's face looks hurt. "Oh."

"Not anything bad! I just got lost in thought I guess. Please don't be upset. I just have questions and I don't want to make you upset. Cause I care about and you just seem so different and you were gonna let me go and I....." Eve was rushing out the words faster than she could process.

Eve paused and noticed the grin on Villanelle's face and her eyes were lighting up at her ramblings. 

"Okay Eve, breathe....", she paused as she watched Eve take a deep breath, " You, good now? Okay. I will answer all your questions to the best of my abilities but right now I would just like to get a hotel room to go to sleep. Okay?"

Villanelle had grabbed Eve's hand again a began to run her thumb on the back of her hand. Eve nodded and Villanelle linked their arms together. Eve leaned her head on Villanelle's shoulder. She closed her eyes as they began to walk the semi empty streets of London.

"So you care about me, uh?" Villanelle said playfully.

"Shut up asshole."

___________________________________________

Villanelle unlinked her arms from Eve as they entered the lobby. They walked side by side as they approached they front desk. Eve removed her giant coat and held it in her arms. Villanelle payed for the room and they headed to the lift. Villanelle and Eve were accompanied by an old lady that smelled like peppermint and cats. Villanelle faked gagged at the old woman and Eve hit her arm and rolled her eyes. Both of them smiled at each other. 

Once they reached their floor, both exited the lift. Eve took the key card from her began to walk ahead of her, so Villanelle had a perfect view of Eve's ass and she would never give up an opportunity to look at Eve. 

"Villanelle stop staring."

"Its your fault. Your walking all....." she waved her hand up and down, "Can you blame me? I'm just appreciating the view."

Eve hid her face to not show her blushing. Eve was swaying her hips more than usual. Ignoring Villanelle, Eve continued down the hall to find their room. 

The room was small. Two singles and a huge TV. There were little candies on the pillows. There was a small, circular table with chairs over by the orange curtains. Eve set down her coat on the chair and looked out the window. The streets were quieter from up here. You could slightly hear cabs horns beep. 

Eve turned around and saw Villanelle slump onto one the beds, kicking off her shoes. "I'm gonna take a shower." Eve announced.

Villanelle, eyes still closed, held up her arm and gave a thumbs up. Eve rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. It was small. Black counter tops, a mirror with lights built in. There was a glass, standing shower with a drain wrapped around the edges. She began to undress, setting her clothes on the toilet seat. 

The water pressure was amazing. It felt great on her shoulder. Her stomach sank as she thought of that day in Rome. Villanelle had shot her forever scaring her. But she also told her she would protect her. That she loved Eve. At the time, Eve thought Villanelle was incapable of the feeling and it was only obsession and the need to possess Eve. She hated the response to the Villanelle's confession. 

'You don't know what that is.'

Now Eve was thought the woman could feel it. She seemed so different. Yes, Eve was still pissed that Villanelle had manipulated her into killing that man, but Eve would've done it again in a heartbeat. She thought Villanelle was dying.  
Eve cares about her. She was drawn to Villanelle like a magnet to a fridge. She would occasionally fall and be put back up.  
There has always been a physical attraction to Villanelle but until recently, Eve that was all that was pulling her towards the Russian. Sure, Eve's curiosity and fascination in her kills is what drew her in, but she saw more in her hazel eyes. They seemed so lost but familiar. Like looking in the mirror. 

Eve looked at herself in the mirror. Bags had formed under her eyes. They were puffy from crying. She wrapped her hair in a towel. Eve found one of the robes and put it on over her underwear. She trusted Villanelle enough to not do anything to her. 

Walking out the bathroom, Eve saw the younger woman, passed out on the bed. Eve could hear her lightly snoring and her hair was spayed across the pillow. She had managed to take off that God awful, mustard yellow coat, and set it by Eve's. She was curled up in the sheets. She looked harmless.

After turning off all the lights, Eve layed in the other twin and stared at the ceiling. She stared for awhile before drifting into slumber. 

___________________________________________

Villanelle's piercing scream awoke Eve. She jumped out of bed and turn the side table lamp. There on the bed, Villanelle was yelling, her arms flailing, and legs kicking. She was still asleep. 

Eve straddled her and tried to hold Villanelle's arms down. Villanelle was much stronger than she looked. 

"Villanelle!" Eve shouted but the blonde kept struggling underneath her.

"VILLANELLE!" 

Suddenly Eve was being flipped onto her back. Villanelle had pinned her to the bed, arm against her throat. Tears were streaming down her cheeks landing on Eve's face. Villanelle must have snapped out of whatever had just happened because she jumped off the bed and leaned into the wall. She had her hands in fists. 

Eve was still a little shocked from what had just occurred and layed on her back for a few more seconds before sitting up. Eve stared at Villanelle. She had her eyes clamped shut, tears still escaping them. Her head was leaned back against the wall breathing heavily.

"Villanelle." Eve said softly.

The blonde shook her head and looked towards the ground.

"Oksana, look at me." 

Hazel eyes met hers. Filled with sadness, regret, and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Eve.", was said barely above a whisper. Villanelle slide to the floor.

Eve got up off the bed and sat on her knees in front of her. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

Villanelle was nodded her head slowly. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I've been having night terrors again recently." She said quietly.

"Again?" 

"I use to have them all the time when I was a kid. At the orphanage. After Mamma left me there." Her voice was trembling. 

"I killed Mamma, Eve. I swear she deserved it. She is, was like me or I am like her. It doesn't matter. I have two brothers, Pytor and B'orka. Pytor beats up couches so he doesn't hurt people. B'orka loves Elton John." 

Eve smiled at her for her descriptions of her brothers.

Villanelle'st one became more serious. "She was hurting them like a fire. Making their souls wither into ashes. So, I put it out. I put her out, Eve." 

Eve was shocked but she understood her. "Why did she leave you at the orphanage?"

" Apparently I never cried as a baby. That 'I brought darkness into her home' and that 'I don't belong there.'" 

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion. She tried to ignore it wanring to not look away for Villanelle. The knocking persisted.

"Eve, I think they will just keep knocking until you get the door. They are probably worried that we are murdering people in here."

Eve got up off the floor and went to look out the peep hole. Outside the door stood the concierge form earlier that night. Eve opened the door.

The man spoke in a posh accent, "is everything alright, mum? We had reports of yelling and screaming coming from your room" 

"Yes. We are fine. You may take a look around the room if you'd like.. My friend just had a night terror. They happen from time to time. Tell the other guests we are sorry and it won't happen again." Eve said softly smiling. 

"No, its alright mum. We will leave you to it. Do she need anything?"

Eve looked at Villanelle who was look at Villanelle was was leaning on the corner of the wall looking at them. She shook her head no.

The man said his goodbyes for the night and Eve closed the door. She walked back down the short hall and Eve reached her hand out to Villanelle and pulled her up to her feet. 

"Are you calm down now? Do you need anything? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. Can you just lay down and hold me? It's okay if you say no."

Eve grabbed her hand leading Villanelle to her bed. Villanelle hopped in first and Eve followed. Villanelle curled up into Eve's chest and began to cry quietly. Eve ran her fingers through her hair to comfort her.

"Villanelle?"

"Hmm?"

Eve paused for a second. " I think you are more than darkness. I'm sorry your mother was a dickswab." 

Villanelle snorted. " Thank you. " 

"Anything for you baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if what yall think. Also I love the yellow coat . But I feel like Eve would hate it even though it's on Villanelle.


	3. Okay, baby. Let's get to Greece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another chapter guys. I don't know why it says 4/3/? For the chapters. I'm confused. I haven't even written the 4th yet😂

Villanelle and Eve had switched positions in the middle of the night. Eve had turned away from her and was facing the wall. Villanelle's arm was draped over Eve's hip and their legs were intangled. Her back was pressed against Villanelle's front. Villanelle propped herself up on her elbow and look at Eve's lushish hair and her profile. Villanelle's thumb lightly brushed across Eve's hip bone. She would gladly wake up everyday like this.

Villanelle layed there, with Eve in her arms, for a few more minutes. But her bladder felt like it was going to explode, so Villanelle gently removed herself from Eve's side and went into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she went pee and got up to wash her hands. Looking in the mirror, she thought of the night before. Konstantin is the only other person that has been around her during a night terror.

It was when Villanelle first started working for the Twelve. They made Konstantin and Villanelle stay in adjoining rooms, seeing that Villanelle was still new to the job. He rushed into her room in the middle of the night and shook her roughly awake. Konstantin had concern in his eyes, but Villanelle made him leave her alone that night. She didn't sleep again that night and Konstantin never brought it up. 

Very different from last night however. Eve didn't leave Villanelle and comforted her when she asked. Eve was gentle with her. She called Villanelle 'baby'. Villanelle smiled at herself in the mirror. She was in a black, pocket tee and black leggings. Her hands were resting over where Eve stabbed her. She was giddy from all the cuddling they did. They really need to talk about what their relationship with each other is because Villanelle has no fucking idea what she wants. One minute she is attacking Villanelle on the bus, but the next she kissed her, and then retorted back to violence by headbutting her. 

The bathroom door abruptly being ripped open startled Villanelle from her thoughts. Eve was standing in the door, breathing heavily. 

"Did you need something Eve? If you had to pee you just had to knock. What if I was naked, hmm?" Villanelle said playfully.

Eve didn't seemed amused by the sentiment however. She backed out of the doorway quickly and shut the door softly. Villanelle, confused, finished up in the bathroom and walked back into the room. Eve put her turtleneck and pants back on. Eve was on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. She made no acknowledgement over Villanelle's presence in the room. 

"Good morning. Are you okay?" Villanelle leaned down to the top of Eve's head giving it a peck.

Eve looked up at her after the peck. She spoke quietly, "I thought you left again."

Villanelle cupped her face so they were looking each other in the eyes. 

"Eve," barely left her throat. 

"I know but you weren't here when I woke up and I...."

Suddenly, Villanelle's lips were on Eve's. There was no movement from her lips. Villanelle felt her eyes clamp shut, trying to keep the tears in because she was tired of crying. She pulled away from the older woman.

"Eve, never again. I'm sorry." Villanelle rested her for head against Eve's.

They stood like that for a few minutes just listening to each other breathes. Villanelle felt Eve's hands caressing her sides. As much as she would like to continue this they needed to leave soon. Villanelle regrettably moved away from Eve and broke the tension. 

"As much as I want to continue this," she gestured between her and Eve, "we need to leave soon. Checkout is at 11 and we have a lot of things to do today. But first I'd like to take you to breakfast. I could eat a horse."

Villanelle exaggerated that last sentence making Eve smile. Eve nodded and put her shoes back on and grabbed her coat. She picked up Villanelle's yellow coat and made a disgusted noise. 

'What? Don't like my coat?" 

"It's awful, V."

"You have no right to judge my clothing style. You're the one wearing a turtle neck. Plus you like me in all of my clothes. They're devastating." Villanelle said cheerfully.

They both left the room and Villanelle held out her hand for Eve to grab it. Eve rolled her eyes but still took ahold of it. There was no one in the lift this time with them. They stood in there and pushed the 'G' button. As it descended Villanelle spoke.

"V, I like it."

Eve looked at her. "Well I'm glad because you're name is too long to say sometimes."

Villanelle rolled her eyes and kissed Eve's forehead. The walked out of the lift, Eve separated from Villanelle's side as she headed to the front desk to checkout. The concierge from the night before saw her and she gave him a small wave. She returned to Eve and they left the hotel.

___________________________________________

Villanelle walks behind Eve, seeing she knows London better. They walk down the street til they find café. 

"What do you want from in there?" Villanelle asked.

"We aren't going to eat in there?" 

"No, we've already been around too many cameras. We don't want the Twelve knowing everywhere we've been now, do we?" Villanelle teasingly said.

"Just get me a coffee you dick."

___________________________________________

Villanelle came out carrying a box and 2 coffees. She handed the coffees to Eve. They walked a bit further until they got to a park. Villanelle found a bench and set down the box. She began to stuff pastries in her mouth and took one of the coffees from Eve. Eve just sat next to her, sipping her coffee and glancing at Villanelle devouring a croissant. 

"Baby, you need to eat too." Villanelle paused to take a drink, " we didn't last night and I don't think you ate when you were running around getting Konstantin's money."

Villanelle held out a cinnamon roll and Eve reluctantly took it. Once she took a bite and swallowed it, her hunger took over. The pair finished the box of pastries and sat it next to the bench.

"Thank you." Eve looked at her after she finished chewing.

They sat there awhile longer, looking at pedestrians walking by, before Eve spoke.

"So,"

"Yes."

"We need to discuss this, us."

"Do you really wanna run away with me?" Villanelle seemed shy asking.

"I don't wanna run but you said you didn't want to kill anymore so, I'm assuming we need to run. And I don't be without you, so."

Villanelle stared at Eve with love in her eyes. "Okay. Yes running is the only option for me. I asked Carolyn for a job, ya know, to not be an assassin, but she said that the only thing I'm good at. So my options are limited. I either run or die and I would much prefer being alive."

"Carolyn can go and fuck herself. You're good at spy stuff when you actually listen. And I would prefer if your alive too. So, where are we running to? Alaska? "

"Not Alaska. Too cold. Bad memories. Reminds me of Russia." Villanelle looked down at the pavement.

"If it was too cold, then why would you want to go there in the first place?"

Still staring at the pavement, "I saw the snow globe."

Eve knew exactly what she was talking about. She had gotten it when her and Niko went to visit her mother and father. That was the last time she saw her father alive. She had put it in her and Niko's storage unit. Then it hit Eve. That's where Villanelle killed Gemma in front of Niko. Her stomach sank a little.

"Villanelle, why did you kill Niko's girlfriend, Gemma? Why not just kill Niko?"

Villanelle had a slight frown on her face when she looked up from the ground. 

"They weren't together, Eve. Niko was too in love with you to cheat. He only wanted you. Even though I encouraged Gemma to pursue him. Him and his mustache only wanted you. It's understandable because you are ravishing, darling." 

Eve rolled her eyes at the compliment. "You're still ignoring the questions, V."

"I know I was getting to it. I think I was angry at her. For not taking his attention away from you. To make him love her and not you. And I never killed Niko because I knew you'd hate me if I did. Like Anna."

Eve looked away when she mentioned Anna. She leaned her head back and stared at the sky. Eve breathed slowly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Villanelle was confused by Eve's sentiment towards the situation.

"Yeah. You were honest to me and yourself. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome?" She was till having a hard time believing that Eve had accepted her answer.

There was another beat of silence between the two. Pigeons were pecking at the box Villanelle had set down on the ground. 

"Do you speak Greek?" Eve broke the silence.

"A little, why?" 

"When I was in college, I went backpacking around Europe. Greece was my favorite place I stayed an extra week just to look around. Get to know the place. I wanted to live there after I graduated, but it didn't happen."

"So you wanna run away to Greece? It is really nice around this time of year."

Eve leaned in towards Villanelle, looking at her lips. "Yes. I wanna run away to Greece with you."

Eve then kissed Villanelle. It was full of passion. Eve's tongue grazed Villanelle's lips. Eve went to pull away but found Villanelle had her hand in Eve's hair making them crash their lips again. The kiss escalated to be far too inappropriate to be in public anymore. Eve managed to pull far enough away, breathing heavily, to speak.

"You're really good at that, but another time baby."

Villanelle reluctantly pulled away from Eve but was still feeling a little mischievous said in a low, sultry tone, "Just wait till we are alone and I'll show you what else my tongue can do."

Eve looked at her watching Villanelle's eyebrow wiggle up and down. "Alrighty then," Eve was quick to change the subject. "Let's get a move on. Lots to do today."

Villanelle was laughing at Eve's coyness. "Okay, baby let's get to Greece."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what yall think. Thanks for reading. Let's be honest, we all hate Niko. Villaneve forever ♥.


	4. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting the hell out of London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. I had to figure out how they leaving London and emotional shit for them and idk. Enjoy.  
> Translations at the end.

Villanelle had hailed down a cab for them.  
"Borough station please."

The cab driver nodded and set off to the tube station. Villanelle held out her hand for Eve to take on her lap.

Eve whispered to Villanelle, "V, why are we going to Borough, London Bridge Station is closer? Also where are we going?" 

"Shhh, мой любопытный кролик. I will tell you everything when we are alone. For now, hold my hand. Trust me."

Eve took her hand. "What did you just call me? At least you understand your nickname."

"Because my nickname is a single letter. Common in most languages. Also roman numerals. Now, you don't get to know. You are very impatient, мой маленький кролик "

Eve rolled her eyes at Villanelle's little rant about her nickname."God, I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't. You like me too much." Villanelle had leaned in towards her mouth to kiss Eve but she put her index finger on Villanelle's lips.

"Later, 내 사랑." (Nae salang)

Villanelle looked at Eve wide eyed. "What did that mean!?"

"If I don't get to know, you don't either." Eve laughed.

Villanelle threw her head against the back of the seat. Villanelle put on her best pouty face. Eve smiled at her mini tantrum. Villanelle spoke sarcastically, "Why do you hate me Eve Polastri?" 

"I don't, I like you too much." Eve's smile grew.

___________________________________________

The cab arrived at Borough station and the pair exited the vehicle. Villanelle had thrown some notes on the seat and said thank you. Eve followed Villanelle down the stairs and went to the ticket booth. 

"Two tickets to Brighton please." Villanelle had put on a posh, British accent.

"We that be one way Miss or a round trip?" 

"One way please. Thank you so much."

Villanelle and Eve got the tickets and walked away. They went to go wait for their train and sat on bench. The station was empty with a few stragglers walking about.. Villanelle seemed anxious and on alert. She was bouncing her leg up and down and glanced at her surroundings. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine."

Eve paused to analyze the Russian. She noticed she was frowning. "Don't lie to me. I can tell somethings up. 'We are the same.' Remember?"

Villanelle looked at Eve. She hiccuped. "Its nothing Eve, really. Just waiting for the train to get here."

"Villanelle."

"Fine. You are very annoying." Villanelle paused to look at Eve. "You wanna know what's bothering. You are. You and your perfect hair. I am worried about you. Because you are stupid for turning around when you should have sprinted away. We have spent too long in London. I am worried that the Twelve knows we are here. And that they are here now, okay? I don't want you to get hurt because I lo...", she paused to swallow air, "because I like you too much too."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So let me be paranoid okay?"

Eve nodded at Villanelle. She went back to being on alert. Eve should be more concerned about them potentially getting murdered or taken by the Twelve, but she doesn't really give a damn. She thinking about how Villanelle almost told her that she loves Eve. Eve understood why Villanelle was hesitant to saying that she was in love with her. Villanelle would be stupid to not be. The last time she said it was Rome and well that didn't end well. 

The train screeching to a stop pulled Eve from her thoughts. Villanelle had practically jumped from her seat and speed walked over to it. Eve was close behind. Once in the train, the two woman sat down next to each other.

___________________________________________

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of radio silence from Eve. Villanelle would occasionally try to joke around, being her quirky self but Eve wasn't having it. Villanelle was loosing her mind. And there wasn't anybody and the train with them for Villanelle to pester so she crossed her arms and looked out the window. Did she upset Eve by telling her what was bothering the Russian? Did Eve think that Villanelle didn't want her there?

"Ok i am going to answer some questions now seeing as there really isn't anyone around." Villanelle paused to clasp her hands.

"Back in London, we went to Borough instead of London Bridge because I wanted to confuse them, if they were following us. I also didn't want to have to switch trains because it can be confusing."

"Okay." Eve remained still. "What's in Brighton? "

"Clothes, money. I set it up before I came to kill you after you put that hit on yourself. Seriously stupid of you by the way. I was hoping to convince you to come run away with me instead of me murdering you, because I did, do not want to kill you, if you can believe. And then you asked for my help then the latter happened. Figured I'd keep it around just in case I needed it. Oh, and I have a guy down there who will make us new passports."

She turned her head to look at Eve. "Eve," the blonde paused, "have I upset you?"

"No."

Villanelle is confused. "You seem, I don't know. I'm not very good with emotions."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Ouch. Villanelle looked out the window away from Eve. "Can you please explain what is wrong? I am new at this. Relationships."

Eve sighed heavily, "Sorry. You're right. I'm not upset with you. I was just thinking. About Rome."

Villanelle visibly shrunk at the mention of Rome. Eve could tell that Villanelle's heart ached just as much as hers.

Eve spoke, "You can say it, you know."

"Say what?"

"The 'L' word."

"Lesbian?"

"No, you jackass." Eve chuckled, " love."

Villanelle looked back at Eve. Her eyes became wide. She spoke softly. "I wasn't allowed to say it last time."

Eve's heart sunk once the sentence left Villanelle's mouth. "I know. I was a dick. I am sorry. But you manipulated me, V. Now it's different. You're different."

Villanelle eyes began to tear up. "I should have shot him in the head. I am sorry."

Eve pulled Villanelle in and kissed her. She was crying. Eve pulled away from Villanelle, wiping tears off her face. "Eve Polastri, what have you done to me?"

"I made you feel, 내 사랑."

"Feeling is overrated." 

"Tell me about it." Eve laughed and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I am really tired of crying."

"Well you have years to make up for, Villanelle."

The rest of the train ride was carried out in laughter as Villanelle told her about her antics across Europe. She spoke of the time where she shoved ice cream into a child's face. And Villanelle couldn't get enough of Eve's, boisterous laughter.

Once they arrived however, Villanelle was back to business. The train was busier at this hour and they wove in and out of the crowds with ease. Villanelle had grabbed Eve's hand to not loose her. As they walked out of the station, Villanelle's steps faulted. Her pointer finger moved from left to right before deciding to go left. They walked for a few blocks and looped twice around a block before Villanelle flagged down a cab. 

Villanelle spoke in a southern British accent and gave the adress. The cab ride was quite. Eve and Villanelle didn't speak to one another. It reminds Eve of the ride to Forest Dean. Their drivers so far on this journey haven't been talkative, which is good on their part. They pull up to what Eve assumes is a storage unit building. Villanelle hands the driver some money and they exit the vehicle. 

_______________________________________________________________

Walking in through the vacant lobby of the building, Eve noticed there weren't many cameras. Villanelle nodded to the woman in the security booth as her and Eve went into the stairway. 

The women enter the third floor. Eve didn't see anyone. She followed Villanelle to the second to last storage unit where Villanelle dug out a key.The unit was large. The walls were snow white and it had concrete floors. There was only three black duffle bags in the middle of the floor. Villanelle walked into the unit and ushered Eve in.

"Come on кролик. I don't bite."

Eve entered into the unit. Villanelle pulled the door shut. She looked at Eve who was still by the door. Villanelle began to strip.

"Uh, Villanelle, what are you doing?"

By the time Eve got her sentence out, Villanelle had removed her black tank top to revealed her slightly toned abs.

"Changing. Obviously. I have worn these clothes for over 24 hours. I need new underwear. Turn around if you are so coy. Or watch. I do not mind."

After Villanelle finished speaking Eve whipped around and stared intensely at the sliding door. She heard Villanelle burst out laughing after a little while. "Eve, you are too funny. You will see me naked eventually anyways, so I don't understand your prudeness."

"I am not a prude. I'm just...."

Eve had turned back to face Villanelle as she was clipping a new bra on. She was only in underwear and bra. 

"Just what, кролик?"

"Wow."

Villanelle stalked closer to her, bare feet padding ont the concrete. "I know right. And to think I had a fear you were completely straight."

Villanelle had reached Eve and pulled down her zipper to Eve's coat and dropped it to the ground. Villanelle hands had reached under Eve's turtleneck and were resting her hands on Eve's hips. 

"Just. What. Eve." Villanelle whispered into Eve's ear before slightly nibbling on it. Eve moaned.

"Villanelle." Eve breathing was heavy.

They looked into each others eyes, both were filled with lust. Villanelle backed away still looking at Eve. "I would love to do this right now but we can't. Sorry, baby. "

"You are a real dick sometimes. You know that?" Eve pinched her nose.

"Yes, but you like that about me." Villanelle was pulling white tank top on. "You get a sparkle in your eye."

Villanelle finished dressing. She was in a red flannel with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans, and brown Uggs. Eve walked over to Villanelle as she was putting her worn clothes back in the bag and spun her around. Eve captured Villanelle's lips before the blonde could react. Eve was pushing her tongue into Villanelle's mouth. Villanelle realized what was happening and then had her hands all over Eve. The kisses were passionate and messy. 

Eve was the first to pull away, both of them breathless. "Umm,", Eve breathed deeply, "we should go. Get to your, uh, passport guy, thing"

Villanelle was shocked and had wide eyes. She was having a difficult time catching her breath. She shook her head at Eve as walked away from the stunned Russian to pick up one of the three bags, leaving Villanelle's on the concrete.

"V?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes." She picked up the other bags, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> мой любопытный кролик: my curious little rabbit 
> 
> мой маленький кролик: my little rabbit 
> 
> 내 사랑: my love
> 
> кролик: rabbit 
> 
> Let me know what all of you think. Eve saying 'my love' in Korean without V knowing is something I'm looking forward to writing. I also liked the idea of Villanelle trying to get Eve to run away with her before Rome so I put that in my version. Is this the likely case, no.but I'm having fun so.


	5. Crisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finds out her nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter today.
> 
> Translations  
> кролик(Krolick): rabbit 
> 
> 내 사랑 (Nae Salang): my love
> 
> Thanks lesbionicwoman for letting me know that the pronunciations help

After a twenty minute cab ride and a pit stop at a gas station to get a bunch of snacks, they arrive outside of a new hotel. Villanelle walked over to the concierge desk and booked them a room. Eve was carrying two of the three, very hefty duffle bags. The room wasn't anything special. Cream walls, TV, dresser, brown everything. The only thing that stood out to Eve was that their was only one bed. 

Villanelle had dropped the duffle bag and bags of snacks on the dresser and went into the restroom. Villanelle had grabbed a pajama set out of the bag and set those on the sink counter. Villanelle off her clothes and took a shower, secretly wishing she would have told Eve what she was doing so her and Eve could shower together. She pondered about the day they have had and what they still had to do to escape to Greece. 

Villanelle didn't want to, but she had to go to Mitchell's home to get them passports. They had met on one of her first assassinations. Mitchell's father was her target. During the kill, Mitchell had walked in on her tying a garrote around his neck so tightly, the man's father was nearly decapitated. He did nothing except help her get out of the house without being noticed by the security guards. Villanelle had found out from him later that night at dinner that he was in charge of some gang and an abusive asshole to him and his mother but didn't really care enough to listen in depth. She just used him for sex before she left to go back to Paris. Mitchell told her if Villanelle ever wanted to escape her life of crime he would be there to help her. She never thought she would want an out, as Villanelle thought she'd never tire of it, but that was before Eve. That's why she put the clothes in Brighton. Make the escape a little easier on herself and Eve.

Villanelle exited the bathroom in the pajamas she had grabbed. She noticed that Eve had changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt Villanelle had packed. She saw that Eve eating a bag of crisps watching the local news channel. Eve's hand stopped, full of crisps just before her lips. "What?"

"Tomorrow we are going to....." Villanelle was interrupted by loud crunching coming from Eve.

Eve spoke with a mouth full of food. "Sorry."

Villanelle chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "It is okay, кролик. (Krolick) At least you are eating. So, as I was saying, tomorrow we will be going to an old friend of mine. His name is Mitchell Nestor. I killed his father when I first started the assassinations. He walked in on me strangling his father. Mitchell helped me escape the house. He took me to dinner. Said he was grateful for the man's death. Told me to come to him for help if it was ever needed."

Villanelle had paused to examine Eve. She was intently listening to the blonde with no passing judgment. "Okay. Thank you for informing me. Can we trust him?"

Villanelle smiled at the word 'we'. "Probably not but it is our only option."

Eve sat the bag of crisps down on the night stand. She scooted closer to Villanelle. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"You telling me what is going on. You just telling me things in general."

Villanelle was being unusually shy, looking away to the ground. "Yes, it is. I like telling you things. It is weird."

Eve laughed at her. "Good weird or bad weird?"

"Oooh, definitely good weird, кролик." Villanelle shifted closer to Eve's face.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, 내 사랑?" (Nae salang)

"We had sex. Mitchell and I."

"What?!" Eve pulled back from Villanelle. 

"I had sex with Mitchell. I thought I was telling you things." Villanelle looked confused and hurt.

"Yeah I meant.... Nevermind. I'm going to shower." Eve jumped out of the bed but was Villanelle had grabbed her arm.

"Eve. Please. I did not mean to.... do whatever I just did. I," she paused looking at Eve in her eyes. " I am sorry. I am assuming I have said the wrong thing. I mean you know I have had a, what is it called? A lot of sexual encounters with a various people. Do not be jealous. Because I only want you."

Eve took a deep breath and closed her eyes to take in Villanelle's words. "I know."

"Then why are upset?"

"Because I was flirting with you, jackass. I don't want to here about people you fucked, okay. And I am jealous. Even though I am married and a complete dickhead, I am still jealous of them."

Eve couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth. It was completely rushed and unexpected on her behalf. Eve looked at the woman in front of her, gently grasping her arm. Her eyes are wide and her face was a little red. 

"내 사랑(Nae salang), Villanelle." Eve cupped Villanelle's cheek, " I am sorry. I should have just told you."

"Yes you should have." Villanelle laughed, leaning her head against Eve's "but it is okay because I love you, кролик. (Krolick)"

Eve pulled away to look Villanelle before kissing her. "My love. That has what I have been calling you. 내 사랑(Nae salang) means my love. I love you Oksana."

As soon as Eve finished speaking, Villanelle had pounced back on Eve's lips, walking her back slowly to the bed. Eve fell backwards onto the mattress and they bounced once. They both giggled and continued to make out. After a few minutes, Eve went to pull off her shirt, but was stopped by Villanelle. 

"Wait, Eve, stop." Villanelle had grabbed Eve's hands to stop her.

"What are you okay? I thought we were doing this? God I'm an idiot, I'm so..."

"No no, baby. I just... I want you, God I want you Eve, but....."

Eve was confused. "What V?"

"I have never been with someone I was in love with. I want it to be special. I want to take you out to a proper dinner, like in the movies. You're everything. You deserve everything." Villanelle rushed it all out. 

Eve smiled slightly and looked at the Russian with love. "Okay."

"Okay. Will you hold me again? It was nice last night."

Eve shifted in the bed to the right side while Villanelle cuddled up next to her. Eve began to run her hand up and down Villanelle's back. Villanelle tucked her face into Eve's chest. "You really are a softy, aren't you?"

Villanelle spoke into her shirt. "Shut up. I am dangerous. I have a reputation to uphold, кролик." 

"What does that mean, V?"

Villanelle pulled away from Eve to look at her. She smiled, "Rabbit."

Eve's jaw dropped and playfully hit her back. "You are an asshole."

"Yes, but you love me." Villanelle pecked Eve's cheek and went back to how they were laying before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are actually gonna get some plot done next chapter. I debated on putting it in this chapter but I wanted this one just to be sweet. And Villanelle i don't think was in love with Anna. Anna is an asshole so.. Let me know if you guys like it.


	6. Go Be Party Poopers Elsewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet Mitchell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days. Lucky I was inspired to write. I actually have to work on school work tomorrow so no chapter tomorrow sorry.
> 
> translations:  
> кролик:rabbit

The light beamed into the room shining directly into Villanelle's face. She heard the shower running. The blonde scrunched her face and rolled over into Eve's pillow, breathing in her scents. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

Awhile later, Villanelle was awaken by Eve. She was in a crimson v neck and black jeans. "Baby, you gotta get up. I brought you coffee."

Villanelle sat up and yawned dramatically. Rubbing her eyes, she took the coffee from Eve. "What time is it?"

"8:30 in the morning. I let you sleep in. Since you didn't yesterday. "

Villanelle smiled at Eve, stuffing a muffin in her mouth. "How long have you been up, кролик(Krolick)?"

Eve still held muffin in her mouth, so she held up the number seven. Villanelle laughed and leaned in to Eve. She paused to look Eve in the eyes before taking a bite out of the muffin held in her mouth. The muffin rolled out of Eve's mouth, as Villanelle looked at her seductively. Villanelle laughed.

"Shut up. When are we going to Michael's?"

"Mitchell's and probably soon. After you eat the rest of that muffin." Villanelle paused and sipped on her coffee. "We'll take a cab until we are about a block away. Then we will walk the rest." 

Eve nodded and finished her muffin. "What if Mitchell doesn't remember you?"

Villanelles mouth agape spoke, "Of course the man remembers me, Eve. I murdered his father and then gave him the best sex of his life."

Eve shoved her lightly. "How humbling of you, V."

"Ah, yes." Villanelle got up and grabbed a duffle bag. "I am very humble." Villanelle curtsied.

Eve rolled her eyes. "What's in the bag?"

"About 50,000 euros."

"We've been carrying around 50,000 euros this whole time!"

"Yes. Come on кролик, we've go to go get our new lives."

___________________________________________

Villanelle and Eve did what they discussed earlier. Have the cab drop them off a block-ish away. They were walking the rest currently. Eve could see the woman slipping back into her old ways. Cold stare, dead eyes, far off in the distance. Eve knew she was just doing this to protect them, but nonetheless still scared Eve.

They arrive outside big house with black, steel fencing around it. Villanelle can see on the yard at least two guards protecting the doors. "Eve, follow my lead. Do not speak unless I say so, okay?"

"Yes."

The pair walked until they got to a buzzer with a speaker. Villanelle pushed it. 

"State your business mum."

Villanelle didn't put on an accent this time. "Yes, my friend and I would like to speak with Mitchell Nestor please."

"Name."

"Tell Mitch that Villanelle is here to see him." Villanelle began to lean against the wall with the button still pushed. She wiggles her eyebrows at Eve and Eve then in turn rolled her eyes.

The steel gate buzzed open and the rwo guards that were by the front door approached the women. Each of the men grabbed ahold of Eve and Villanelle and pulled them towards the front door. Eve looked at Villanelle to see if she was concerned, but she was smiling.

Once inside, Villanelle had began to talk. "Alrighty, Macho Men. We know how to walk. Thank you so much."

The home was emaculant. Huge fire place, neatly placed furniture and couture, and bookshelf lining the walls. One of the men stepped in front of the two women and began to lead the way to a room at the end if the hall with the other guard following suit. The guard in front of them knocked on the door and opened it. 

Inside was two more guards either side of the desk and the chair was facing the wall. The 2 guards that had lead them to the office patted them down, finding no weapons.

"Leave us." 

All four guards, reluctantly, left the room. Then, the chair turned. His voice kinda sounded like Jason Statham but a little higher pitched. Mitchell was a blonde man, with a sharp jaw and blue eyes. Eve thought he looked like Hugo. "Are you done being dramatic Mitchell?"

"Oh, she means business today. " 

"You've added more security."

"I had to. Did you hear someone assassinated my father in this very office? I have to be careful."

Villanelle actually laughed at that. One of those big, obnoxious, loud laughs. Mitchell stood up from his chair and walked over to Villanelle. He hugged her. Villanelle eyes went wide and tucked her chin into her neck. Her arms were at her side. Villanelle gave a pleading look to Eve and she suppressed a laugh.

"How are you, darling?"

"Horrible."

"You wanna go for a round two maybe? You felt loads better last time."

Villanelle's eyes glared into his soul. He stepped back. "No, I don't think my girlfriend here would like that. I need your help."

"Girlfriend you say? What is your name, luv?"

Eve looked at Villanelle with 'are you serious right now?' eyes. Villanelle shrugged. "Eve."

"And how did you manage to capture the attention of the precious Villanelle?" Mitchell touched Villanelle with the back of his hand.

"Touch her again and I'll cut off your dick and shove it down your throat." 

Eve paused and looked at Villanelle. She had the biggest grin her face. Mitchell looked horrified and backed up to his desk, leaning on it.

"Now, Michael. we are here for business. Answer Villanelle or so help me." Eve purposely got his name wrong.

Mitchell cleared his throat. "What can i do for you, Villanelle?"

Villanelle spoke and had made her face go back to serious, business mode. "We need passports to get out of the country. Untraceable and real looking, not the cheap shit. We will pay you €5,000 if you do it. No questions asked." 

"Fine, I'll have it done by 9:00 tonight and you and your girlfriend can go be party poopers elsewhere. This is a one time thing only. I would have normally charged you five times as much. I will need names."

Villanelle spoke first. "I will be Violet and Eve will be ......"

Eve hadn't put much thought into a name. She kinda forgot that she would need a new one. So, Eve said the first name that came out of her mouth. "Evangeline." 

Villanelle gave her a funny look. Mitchell spoke cautiously towards Eve now. "How would you spell it? You know, if anyone asks."

Eve spelt it out to him. Mitchell was writing a few things down. "I need middle and last names as well, ladies." 

"Marie and Lynn. For middle names." Eve said.

Villanelle huffed. "Fine but I get to pick out our last name." She paused and pinched her hand against her chin. "How about Park?"

"Sure."

Mitchell wrote down a few more things. Alright you ladies should be set for 9pm on the dot. See you back here then."

Villanelle moved to his desk, where Mitchell moved away and went towards the chair. She grabbed a pen from the cup and his notepad. Villanelle wrote down the hotel room and adress. She set the €5,000 on his desk. "Have them delivered here. I do not want to come back here. Goodbye Mitch! I owe ya!" 

Villanelle linked arms with Eve. As the were exiting the office Eve heard Villanelle say under her breath, "Arsehole."

___________________________________________

After dinner and a little shopping, they decide to go back to the hotel. The cab ride back was quiet. Villanelle did not talk or look at Eve. She just looked out the window the whole time. The car had barely stopped when Villanelle was getting out. Eve quickly threw notes at the driver and followed Villanelle before she could loose her. Eve grabbed all of the bags from shopping as fast as she could without dropping them. 

When Eve caught up to V in the lift, she shoved some bags into Villanelle's arms.   
"Are you mad at me, V?"

"What, no. Why do you think I'm mad?"

"The cab ride. You practically jumped out of a moving car." 

Villanelle looked at the lifts ceiling. She was about to speak when two adults and a child entered the lift. When they got to their room. Villanelle threw the bags onto the floor. She walked over to Eve and ripped them out of her hands. "What the fuck Villa....."

Before Eve could finish her sentence, Villanelle captured Eve's lips with ferocity. Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve, with one arm running up to hold Eve's neck. She backed Eve into the wall, effectively pinning her there. Villanelle nipped Eve's jaw, making her way to her neck and began to suck her pulse point.

Eve's hand grabbed Villanelle's hair into a fist. "Villanelle, we need to stop." 

But Villanelle made her way back to her lips, repossesing them. Villanelle lifted Eve up and Eve's legs wrapped around her waist. Villanelle carried Eve to the bed, still making out with the older woman. She gently set Eve on the bed and Villanelle pulled back. She took off her shirt, revealing a black lacy bra. Villanelle haphazardly threw her shirt in the room, before attacking Eve's neck again. "Vil," Eve was breathless. 

Suddenly all of Eve's senses came back to her. "Villanelle. Oksana. Stop."

Villanelle instantly pulled back sitting on the bed. Her breathes were heavy and looked Eve up and down. "I'm.." Villanelle took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I lost control. You were very sexy today. "

Villanelle looked away from Eve. Eve reached for the hem of her shirt before throwing it in the same direction as Villanelle's. She crawled over to Villanelle on her hands and knees. "It's okay, my love. I just needed a second. Are you sure?"

"God yes." 

Villanelle kissed Eve softer than before. It was languid. She pushed Eve onto her back. Villanelle raked her left hand up and down Eve's abdomen as her right one was on the back of Eve's head. Villanelle slotted her thigh between Eve's and felt her grind against it. Villanelle grinned into another kiss.

Eve was just about to unclip Villanelle's bra when a sudden knock came from the door. Villanelle pulled away and looked at the clock on the night stand. 8:36pm. "Mitchell is either very early or its them." Villanelle whispered.

Villanelle jumped out of the bed and grabbed her jumper she discarded. Villanelle reached into one of the duffle bags and pulled out a .22. Eve grabbed her shirt as well and pulled it on. Eve hid around the corner as Villanelle opened the door. 

Villanelle's eyes widened. "Boss lady?"

Eve came around the corner. "Carolyn?"

"Hello, ladies. I have your passports. May I come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH! CAROLYN! 
> 
> Mitchell is an asshole that i based on someone I went to high-school with. 
> 
> And we got plot done today. What a great day.


	7. Hickey's Are Not Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell does Carolyn want from these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter today.. I wasn't quite sure what to write after last chapter. I only had it planned out in my head until about then so this should be fun. Why did I chose a multi chapter for my first facfic to write?
> 
> You know what the nicknames mean already.

"Hello, ladies. I have your passports. May I come in?"

_______________________________________________________________

Villanelle looked back at Eve and Eve nodded. She motioned for Carolyn to come into the hotel room with the gun in hand. Carolyn proceeded to look Villanelle and Eve up and down. Eve was still standing near the edge of the bed. Carolyn looked at the thrown bags and the disheveled sheets. Carolyn stood in front of the dresser.

"Well, since I can't keep the two of you apart, I might as well make good use of you two. Tomorrow morning, you will be on your way to Aberdeen. You will leave by 9 in the morning and there will be a car outside waiting for. There, in Aberdeen you will meet the rest of the task force."

Villanelle spoke up, she was leaning against the hallway to Carolyn's escape. "Who said we would help you? I could just kill you and me and Eve could just get to our destination."

Eve jumped in. "Also, how did you find us? And why do you have our passports?"

"Its quite simple really, I have been tracking you and Villanelle since Paul's tragic suicide."

Villanelle rolled her eyes as Carolyn continued. "I did loose you for a bit when you got in a cab after the pastries in the park. There was an MI6 team watching Mr. Nestor's residence for quite some time now. I got an email from a lovely agent by the name of Willam Braxton. His wife makes a damn good apple pie. Anyways, he said that he saw Mrs. Polastri. I, in turn came down to Brighton as fast as I could. I also had one of the agents put a tracker on your cab."

Carolyn paused to look at the women. "Long story short, I....."

"Already too long boss lady."

"V shut it. Carolyn, you may continue." Villanelle flipped Eve off. 

"Made a deal, Mr. Nestor gave me your passports. Now, I am here and need Eve to help me." 

Villanelle frowned and then pouted. "What about me Carolyn? Am I not worth your time and effort? "

"You are only important because Eve will not leave you behind. I have no use for you other than killing. I've already told you once. " 

"Fuck. You." Villanelle leaned into the words.

Eve finally spoke up and moved in between Villanelle and Carolyn. "내 사랑(Nae salang), calm down." Eve could see the grip on the gun loosen, but her anger remained.

Eve turned around and held her hand behind her back. She felt Villanelle grab it with her unoccupied hand. If Carolyn noticed, she didn't speak of it. "You never answered her question. Why would we help you and not just kill you. I've done it once, can do it again, if necessary."

Eve noticed Carolyn's posture straighten at that statement. Villanelle's grip on Eve's hand tightened.

"Well, yes you could. But that is not going to happen." The elder smiled. 

"Why is that hmm?" Villanelle cooked head to the side.

"I have informed MI6 of your location, Villanelle. You will be killed on sight and I will have Eve executed for treason. You two do not want MI6 and the Twelve as your enemies. You both need an ally. If Eve helps me finish what we started with the Twelve, you two can start your new lives, wherever that may be."

Villanelle let go of Eve's hand and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. She rubbed her face. Villanelle really didn't want to do thus but she didn't want Eve to die for her. Villanelle turned back to Eve. She nodded. "Okay."

"Fine Carolyn. Only one condition. Villanelle is working with me."

"I assumed so." Carolyn held out an envelope. "Here are your passports. I will debrief you and your team when you arrive in Aberdeen."

Eve and Villanelle moved to the side so Carolyn could exit the room. Carolyn opened the door. It was about to close when she peaked her head back in. "Oh and Eve, I recommend you go back to turtlenecks, hickey's are not professional." 

Before Eve could come up with an excuse, the door had shut.

___________________________________________

Eve sank into the bed. Villanelle could tell she was upset. Villanelle sat the gun down and sat by Eve. "We will be fine. We do this and we are free."

Eve sat up. "How are you so calm about this? We were almost free. But noooooo, Carolyn had to come in like a tornado and mess things up."

"I have been threatened before. I know how this goes. Do what she wants and then you know. Freedom."

"But what if Carolyn....." 

"It will be okay Eve. We will go there, take care of the Twelve, and make our grand escape. Piece of cake." Eve laughed at her sentiment towards the situation.

Villanelle tucked an unkempt hair behind Eve's ear before cupping her cheek. She leaned in and kissed Eve. She pulled away and pressed her forehead into Eve's. "I don't think I'll ever get use to kissing you." 

She felt Eve shake her head with a slight laugh. "What, кролик(Krolick)?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking of what Carolyn said before she left." 

"You should have known better. They are very unprofessional Eve. No less in front of your boss."

Eve lightly shoved her. "Well tell that to the octopus who did it."

Villanelle looked at her appalled. "Take it back."

"Nope."

Villanelle pounced on Eve, pushing her against the bed. She pinned Eve's arms above her head. Eve went up to kiss the Russian, but the woman pulled back. "Take. It. Back."

Villanelle hovered her mouth over Eve's. She could feel her hot breath against her lips. "Sorry baby."

Then Eve felt Villanelle grind her hips into Eve's. Eve looked her lover in the eyes. "I love you. No matter what happens."

Villanelle collided into Eve's mouth and move to take off her shirt. Once the shirt was off, the blonde spoke. "I love you too."

There was loud knocking at the door. Villanelle let a frustrated yell and jumped off the bed. She walked over to the door, in a bra and jeans and pulled the door open. "What?!"

The poor bellboy covered his eyes at the sight of Villanelle. "I am so sorry mum! A woman left this at the front desk for you both. She forgot to give this to you both."

The bellboy was holding out a small bag. His eyes still covered. Villanelle took the bag before slamming the door in his face. Villanelle examined the bag. She opened it while walking back into the room. Eve was on the edge of bed. In it was a couple thousands of Euros.

"What's in the bag?"

"Money. You're boss better not make it a habit of cockblocking us."

Eve let out boisterous laugh. "Okay. But we should actually go to sleep. If we go at it now, we will be up all night, I'm sure."

Villanelle eyes wide and a wicked grin passed over her face. "Is that a promise Eve Polastri?"

"Yes."

Villanelle chuckled as she climbed into the bed. They fell asleep holding one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? Like I said I wasn't quite sure what to do with this chapter. Like I have the outline, but its the details I'm trying to figure out.


	8. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they catch a ride with someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for delay. I've been busy with work and school.

Villanelle was spooning Eve. Her left arm slung over the older woman possessively. Villanelle had buried her face in Eve's neck. Suddenly, a blaring alarm awakes the women. They both jump a little. Villanelle, dramatically, reaches over Eve and slaps the top of the until it stops screeching. Eve rolls over and kisses Villanelle slipping in a little tongue.

Eve pulls away and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good morning."

"Morning. Are you always going to make out with me in the morning? Not that I mind it. It's nice." Villanelle smiled.

Eve pulled her back down to her lips and kissed her once more. Eve paused their make-out session, "You are so weird.",  
before giving Villanelle one last peck. 

She removed herself from the Russian. Eve walked into the bathroom and Villanelle layed on her back. She stared at the ceiling as Eve showered. She briefly thought about joining her, but Eve didn't ask her to. Villanelle's shirt was rolled up from her sleep. Her scar was showing. Villanelle began to run her fingertips up and down on the previous injury. Eve still hadnt seen it fully in length. Her pants were up, over her stomach last night and Villanelle's underwear at the storage unit partially covered it as well. Villanelle thought of how she only saw the front of Eve's scar. There's still so much unspoken between the two. 

Villanelle didn't hear Eve enter back into the room. "Are you going to get ready or what?"

Eve had pulled her hair into a bun and was digging around in her duffle bag full of clothes on the dresser. Eve was only in her sports bra and pajama shorts from the previous night. Eve's back was turned to the bed and Villanelle saw it. The gunshot. It looked so small. Villanelle had to see it up close. She crawled out of the bed quietly to not alert Eve and tip toed up to her. Villanelle slowly wrapped her right arm around Eve's waist. The older woman went turn, but Villanelle held her in place. 

"Villanelle what are you doing?"

Villanelle quickly shush her. Her left hand went up to Eve's shoulder and hovered over the scar. Up close, it seemed rough and bumpy. She could hear Eve's breathing quicken. Villanelle set her hand, flat on the scar and put her forehead into the back of her neck. She felt Eve place her hand on Villanelle's. Villanelle leaned down towards the scar, making Eve shiver from Villanelle's hot breath. 

"I am sorry, Eve." She placed a light kiss on the scar.

Eve turned around and cupped Villanelle's cheeks with both hands. She stared into the blonde's eyes. "I know. I know." Eve kissed her.

___________________________________________

Villanelle and Eve check out and walk outside. Eve had taken Carolyn's advice and worn a cream turtleneck, a white beanie, and a chesterfield plaid coat. Villanelle was in blue jeans, a black long sleeve and a brown peacoat. It was sprinkling.

"Did Carolyn just assume we'd know who is taking us? She really needs to be more specific." Villanelle paused. "Maybe they'll hold up a sign the says 'hot, psycho, Russian assassin and crazy Korean lady with amazing hair.'" Villanelle jokes.

Eve laughed still holding her hand. "Yeah, that would be helpful, but I don't think Carolyn would do that. I'm sure it's just some random agent that's taking us to Aberdeen."

They stood a little longer waiting. Villanelle was blowing air out of her mouth and watching the cold air make it visible. "God, I'm in love with a child." Eve let out.

Villanelle laughed. "Yes, get use to it. You are twice my age."

Eve slapped her shoulder. "Shut up. I'm only 15 years older than you. Plus, you like it."

Eve turned to face her and wrapped her arms around Villanelle. "Oh I like it for sure." Villanelle nodded and leaned in to kiss Eve.

A car horn interrupted their moment of bliss. "Oi! Lovebirds! We don't have all day. Get in."

"Elena?"

___________________________________________

Villanelle was quite during the first 2 hours. She told Eve that she was starting to get a headache so she wanted to lay down during the first thirty minutes. She actually did sleep for a bit but still pretended to sleep in the backseats after Eve moved upfront. Villanelle stared at the stitching of the seats. She listened to the two women quietly catch up. Apparently they are friends. They mostly talked about her. She had been in a ton of relationships, no judgement from the peanut gallery. They talked about her job and how Carolyn asked her to help take down The Twelve. Eve brought up Kenny and his funeral. What happened at Paul's condo. "Shit, Eve. Carolyn should have just killed that asshole. What was his name again?" 

"Konstantin, and don't say that in front of Villanelle." Eve whispered.

"Why not? I don't think the psychopath assassin would mind." Elena said nonchalantly.

Eve's tone became serious. "Don't call her that. She isn't a psychopath. Villanelle is," Eve paused and looked at the woman in the backseat. "Villanelle is a complicated woman. There is so much emotion in her. She was told to push everything she felt away. So she did. I think she cares about Konstantin, like he's the father she never had growing up."

"Didn't she shoot him?"

"Yeah. But that was before."

Elena paused and glanced at Eve. "Before what Eve?"

"Before she shot me. I know what you're thinking and your right. I'm just as fucked up as she is. But I stabbed her so we are even. And I know you think I'm crazy too, but I really don't care. I feel like, I don't know, that I am myself for the first time. That she brings out the best in me. Or I'm sure worst in your eyes."

Eve paused and looked at Elena. She seemed tense as she gripped the steering wheel. Elena glanced towards Villanelle. "I mean, I don't like that you are with her.... she, she killed Bill. How could you forgive her for that? Bill was your best mate. How could you just move on from that? And what about Niko? Do you... are you in love with her?"

Villanelle felt her heart clench. She honestly didn't even care that she killed him. She regretted how it made Eve feel however. Eve cleared her throat. "Niko and I are separated. He got pitchedforked in the neck." Elena gasped. 

"How is he not dead?"

"I have no idea. Well he told me to piss off forever, so I'm assuming we are done. Well he didn't actually say it because he couldn't speak, but he typed it into a tablet and it spoke for him. Looking back it was hilarious but I'm done with him. And I haven't forgiven her for Bill. We actually need to talk about it, about a lot of things. But I still love Villanelle. She was going to let me walk away, you know. We turned away from each other and she told me not to look back and just walk. But when I started walking, I realized that I didn't want to. That I only wanted her. That I love her."

Elena listened intently to Eve's words. She pulled into a petrol station. "You are mental Eve, but you can't help what the heart wants." Elena turned around in her seat to look at Villanelle, who still pretended to sleep. "Oi, blondie! Wake up!"

Villanelle rolled around in the seats to look at Elena before stretching and sitting up. "If you have to piss go now 'cause I'm not stopping again for awhile."

Villanelle rolled her eyes at the woman. "Thanks."

The three woman go into the station and go to the loo and get snacks. Villanelle left as Eve and Elena were paying. She found a garden table to sit at. Elena and Eve saw Villanelle. Elena started walking towards her but Eve grabbed her arm and said something to her. Elena went to the car as Eve walked to Villanelle.

"Villanelle?"

"I wasn't sleeping in the car. I mean, I was for a bit but I woke up and you guys were talking about us. So I listened."

Eve's eyes went wide. "Oh. How much...."

"Basically all of it. I wanted you to catch up with her. She seems important to you."

Eve sat down across from Villanelle and stared at her. "Villanelle, I'm sorry. I should have....."

Villanelle held up her hand to silence Eve. "You need to stop apologizing, кролик(Krolick). It's good that you can talk about us with someone else. You were just explaining things between us to your friend. I love you and you love me, yes?"

"Yes. I love you Villanelle."

"Then we are fine. Stop worrying. We will talk about things later when are alone, alone. Okay?" Eve nodded. 

Villanelle stood up and held out her hand. "Now, I am going to mess and irritate your friend for the next seven and a half hours."

___________________________________________

Three hours. For three hours, Villanelle has messed with both women. She pestered Elena with annoying questions about her childhood and her favorite soup. Villanelle poked the back od Eves neck and watched her shrivel up like a turlte. She braided her own hair. She scared Elena and almost made her crash the car. After that little incident, Elena made Eve sit in the back with her. Villanelle layed her head down on Eve's lap, with the woman stroking her hair. She normally wouldn't let anyone see hed vulnerable but Eve trusted Elena so Villanelle decided she could too. 

After twenty minutes of the hair petting, Villanelle shot up and let out a dramatic sigh. "Are we there yet? I am soooooo booooreddd."

"Eve, are you dating a five year old?"

"Villanelle, we still have four hours left. You are driving us insane. Just, I don't know look out the window and look at the view."

"View? They are just cows and moors Eve."

Elena piped in, "don't forget about the sheep too. They can be very entertaining to watch. "

Villanelle huffed and leaned her head on the window. The fog on the moors were very pretty, not that she would ever admit it to Eve and Elena. Villanelle saw a brown cow. "Cow."

Eve looked at her funny. Villanelle smiled. She looked back out the window. "Another cow. "

Eve looked at her again and laughed. "I think that was the same cow."

Villanelle looked at Eve confused. "How could it be the same cow Eve. We are moving forward. Not in circles."

Eve laughed even more. "No, no. Its a joke from a movie. I'll make you watch it some day." 

"Okay." Villanelle leaned her head against Eve's shoulder.

Elena looked at them through the rear view mirror. "You two are weird."

___________________________________________

They were about twenty minutes out of Aberdeen when Villanelle awoke. She didn't realize how tired she was. Russia had made her exhausted. Eve and Elena were up front. It was pouring rain. They were quietly humming to Landslide by Fleetwood Mac.

"I like this song. Very powerful." She sat up and leaned over Eve's seat to kiss the side of her head. Eve leaned into her lips, closing her eyes.

"Oi! Sit back down Villanelle. Just because I know that you two are together doesn't mean I want it rubbed in my, lonely face."

Villanelle chuckled and sat back down. "You are no fun Elena." 

"Sorry mate, but I don't care." She laughed.

Villanelle started feeling mischievous. "Oh, so you don't want to hear about the sex then?"

Eve was drinking a Starbucks coffee. She spit it out all over herself. Elena and Villanelle both cackeled at Eve's little accident. "Oh, I'm sure your an upgrade from Captain Vanilla, Villanelle."

"Please do tell Elena."

Eve held her hand up. "We are not talking about sex with Niko. Either of you."

Villanelle and Elena both began to sulk. Villanelle spoke up. "How did it feel when Niko and that brown caterpillar on his face went down on you?"

Eve's eyes widen at the question and turned around. "Oh my God Villanelle! What did I just say?!"

Elena was crying, laughing, struggling to drive. Villanelle was giggling.

___________________________________________

They arrive outside of what Villanelle presumes is a hotel, around 8:30 at night. The three exit the car and grab the bags out of the boot. Elena went to the front desk and received two sets of key cards. 

"We have to go to my room first and then you lovebirds can go to your room. Carolyn is waiting." Elena hands Eve the key card and the women follow Elena up to her room. 

Opening the door, it was dark. Carolyn waited in a chair with a cup of tea in hand. 

Elena jumped a little when she turned on the lights. "Jesus, Carolyn. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Carolyn stood up from the chair. "I have a migraine. Anways, here is where we'll meet in the morning." She handed the three women envelopes. "There are also cell phones inside with my number already programmed into them. You all will meet the rest of the team in the morning. I honestly do not have the energy to deal with all of you tonight. Goodnight." Carolyn walked pass them and closed the door.

Villanelle huffed at Carolyn's dramatic exit. "What crawled up her arsehole?"

"No idea. Okay, everyone out. I need to shower and sleep. As much as I love you accompanying me, I'm knackered and done with your flirting today." Elena laughed. 

Eve and Villanelle walk into their room and set their bags down. 

"So." Villanelle sat on the edge of the bed.

Eve walked over to her and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "So."

Villanelle cleared her throat. "We are alone now. Do you want to talk to me about the car?"

Eve sat next to her. "Lets talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena is great. I miss her. Look forward to next chapter everyone. 😉. Also did anyone get the movie reference?


	9. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW   
> They talk and fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day new chapter. Even though I literally posted like 9 hours ago.

Villanelle folded her hands together. She was nervous. "Can you speak first? I, I do not know how to do this, the talking about things."

Eve chuckled and shook her head. "I am serious, Eve." Villanelle spoke childlike.

This caused Eve to laugh more. "God, I know, I know. I love you. I am so stupidly in love with you."

Villanelle smiled at this. "I love you too." She paused and clasped Eve's left hand. "When did you first realized you loved me? Mine is when you stabbed me or at least the first feeling of love." 

Eve gave her puzzled look. "Really?"

"Yeah. I knew for sure I loved you though when I found out you were alive after Rome. I felt, alive for the first time. I was so happy you weren't dead Eve."

Eve kissed her then, cupping her cheek with her right hand. Villanelle pulled back and Eve went to pursue, but was stopped. "Answer the question Eve." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Well," Eve looked at the bathroom door. "The first feeling of love was in Rome actually. When you used your safe word and thought you were in danger. I was so worried. I left an agent bleeding out on the floor to come get you. I realized I was in love with you when you gave me that stupid bear, with your voice in it. And I did wish you were there with me so badly." 

Eve leaned back in to kiss her and Villanelle gladly accept it. She took Eve's hair out of the bun, making her hair cascade down. There was a little more tongue this time. Villanelle pulled back again but left her forehead against Eve's. "I beginning to think you are kissing me to avoid certain topics."

"I don't wanna yell and scream. I dot wanna be angry at you."

Villanelle pulled their heads apart. "Then let's not yell and scream. I don't want you mad at me either. You tend to be violent when you are angry with me." Villanelle smiled, rubbing the back of Eve's hand. 

"Okay." Eve got up from the bed and leaned against the wall. She looked at Villanelle on the bed. "Villanelle, why did you kill Bill?" 

"At first, I wasn't quite sure why I did it. And I really didn't care. After some thought, I think I killed him to see what you would do. I knew I could easily slip him up, but I didn't care about him. He wasn't important, to me anyways. I wanted to know if I was right about you. That you were like me."

Eve became defensive. "So you're blaming me for Bill's death?"

Villanelle huffed and pinched her nose. "No that's not what I meant. It is not your fault. It's all on me baby. I just, i don't know, when I saw you in the mirror in the hospital, I saw myself in your eyes. Then I found out you were investigating me and I needed to know if we were the same. We aren't. You actually give a shit about people other than me. You cared about Bill. He was your best friend and I chose to kill him for no good reason."

"Do you regret it? Killing Bill?"

Villanelle spoke with no emotion. "No."

Eve pushed off the wall and went to look out the window. Villanelle looked at her back and stood up, slowly approaching the Korean. "What I do regret, is how it made you feel. I regret shooting you in Rome. I should not have done that, no matter how I felt. I regret manipulating you to kill Raymond. I am sorry about these things. And I know there is nothing I can do to change it."

Villanelle stood about a foot away from Eve, who still was looking out the window. "I am sorry for destroying your personal life. But I do not regret it. You would not be here if these things didn't happen. I know that is scary for you. That you think I am the only person you have left to be with and although it might be true, I will still leave if you do not want me to be with you. You always have that choice Eve. I love you and I will not lie or manipulate anymore. I am yours, if you want me."

Eve suddenly turned around and kissed Villanelle. She gripped Villanelle's hair and Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve. Eve walked them back slowly to the bed, tumbling on to it. Eve pulled back. "I am yours too."

Eve put their foreheads together. Villanelle spoke, "Do you need to ask anymore questions about me, of us?"

Eve shook her head no and reached for the hem of her turtleneck tossed it over by the bathroom. She yanked Villanelle by the back of her neck, crashing their lips together. Villanelle flipped them, straddling Eve. "So, this means you aren't going to make me leave anytime soon? Because there's still time for me...."

"Shut up and fuck me Villanelle." The Russian's grin grew three times in size. 

Villanelle tore off her black long sleeve, quickly reaching the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. She tossed them in the same direction as Eve's turtleneck. Eve's pupils grew and stared at Villanelle's breasts. "Wow."

"I know." Villanelle wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Eve cupped Villanelle's breast and kissed Villanelle. They moaned in unison as Eve's thumb circled Villanelle's nipple. Eve flipped them again so Eve was on top. She removed her sports bra and Villanelle's hands were immediately on them. Eve whispered into Villanelle's ear. "Let me go first." She nibbled on the ear.

Villanelle turned her head to look Eve in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Eve nodded and her hands traveled down Villanelle's toned abs. Reaching the buttons to her jeans, she quickly undid them with Villanelle's help. The jeans were tossed in an unknown direction, leaving Villanelle in black lace panties that matched the bra she had on earlier. Eve traced the scar that was covered partially. She peeled back the underwear just enough to see the healed stab wound fully. 

Eve spoke, "I'm sorry too.", looking the blonde in the eyes.

"Don't be. I like it." Villanelle reattached their lips. 

Eve slowly moved down Villanelle's body, first sucking on her neck. Villanelle's head lulled backwards, hitting the pillows. Her jands traveled up and down Eve's back. Eve kissed her collarbone before capturing Villanelle's left nipple in her mouth. Villanelle's hand shot up to Eve's head, gripping her hair. "Eve." She said breathlessly.

Eve removed her lips from one breast to the other. Eve slipped her hand down Villanelle's body, reaching for the panties. Villanelle realized what she was doing and lifted her hips off the bed so Eve could remove them. Eve released Villanelle's breast and ripped the underwear off of her, tossing them behind her. 

Eve reached down and tore her pants and mismatched underwear she had on off. Villanelle opened her legs and Eve slotted between them, reattached their lips. Eve slowly made her way back down Villanelle's body. She kissed the tops of her breasts, her ribs, and above her navel. Eve was eye level with the scar she touched it with the tips of her fingers before kissing it with a little bit of tongue.

When she did this, Eve realized how wet Villanelle was. It made her want more. Eve scooted down the bed until she was staring at Villanelle's pussy. Eve glanced up at Villanelle to only see her stare right back with eyes blown. Eve grinned. She turned her head to Villanelle's thigh and began to kiss her way down. She nipped the thigh just before it met her pussy. Villanelle jerked at the motion. 

Eve spread her open with index and middle finger. She looked Villanelle once more in the eyes before her first swipe of her tongue. The grip on Eve's tightened Eve's hair.

Eve honestly had no idea what she was doing. She knew what she liked so she tried that. She sucked on Villanelle's clit and moved between up and down motions to back and forth motions. Every now and then, she would circle it. God, she loved the results she got. Eve had to hold Villanelle's hips down. They were moving rapidly, searching for more friction. Villanelle's moans were heavenly. 

Eve moved her right hand down to Villanelle's entrance and worked her middle finger in and out slowly, working her up to a faster pace.

"Oh fuck, Eve."

Villanelle was looking down Eve eating her out. She was on her right elbow with her left gripping Eve's head. "Faster. Right there." She encouraged Eve.

And Eve listened. She added in ring finger into the mix and were curling them right on her g-spot. Villanelle's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came, hips jittered uncontrollably. She had to pull Eve from between her legs. "No more." She panted. 

Eve layed beside her propped up on her elbow waiting for Villanelle to calm down from her high. "Holy fuck Eve. Are you sure you've never been with a woman because, wow."

"Shut up I'm sure you've had better." Eve connected their lips. Villanelle really liked tasting herself on Eve's lips. 

"No, that was, something else. I think that was the hardest I've ever cum." Villanelle said nonchalantly.

"Still pretty blunt aren't you." Eve chuckled. 

"Always." Villanelle kissed her again and climbed on top of Eve. Villanelle pinned her hands above head.

"I'm serious Eve. I've never felt that before. It was amazing." She leaned down and sucked on Eve's neck.

"I want to make you feel it too." Villanelle whispered. 

Eve shivered at the words but moved her chin to give Villanelle more access. Villanelle eventually let Eve's hands go as she traveled down her body. She kissed every freckle, every little scar, and worshipped her. Villanelle sucked on Eve's erect nipples, grazing her teeth over them. She nipped at her ribs. Eve ground into Villanelle's stomach. 

"Patience Eve." Villanelle crawled back up her, but left her right hand on the outside of her thigh.

Villanelle was between Eve's legs just kissing her for what felt like ages. Eve was growing impatient. But before she could say something, Villanelle unexpectedly drove two fingers into her. Eve gasped with her eyes shooting open. She was staring right back at Villanelle's blown pupils. She was going at a fast speed. Eve's breathes became shallow and wrapped her legs around Villanelle. Villanelle lightly wrapped her unoccupied hand around Eve's throat and began to squeeze. Her eyes looked black. 

"Harder." Eve choked out.

Villanelle gripped her neck tighter and fucked her harder. She began rubbing Eve's clit with her thumb and she was a goner. Eve's body was no longer her own as she rode out her orgasm with Villanelle soothing her. Villanelle gave her one more kiss before she crawled down and devoured Eve like it was her last meal. 

Villanelle licked and sucked on her entire pussy. Eve's body was begging for more. Anything to continue the high she was on. Villanelle stuck her fingers back in Eve and the break neck pace from before and suckeled on Eve's clit. Feeling that Eve needed more, she added a third finger. Eve exploded. 

___________________________________________

After a few more orgasms on both parties behaves, they layed together in each other's arms, Eve'shead resting below Villanelle's chin. Eve was the first to break the silence. "We should have done that a lot sooner."

Villanelle laughed. "It wasn't on my part. I tried to get you into bed a lot sooner."

"I know. I love you."

Villanelle kissed the top of Eve's head. "I don't want to do this job in the next few hours. I just want to lay here with you. Preferably, have more sex. But laying here is fine."

"God your insatiable." Eve chuckled into Villanelle's neck. 

They layed there for a few minutes enjoying the peaceful silence. They fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first time I've ever written any type of smut so I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Of The Dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot, just more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter today and enjoy cause this is gonna be the last but of it for the next couple chapters. And I'm still new at the smut writing so sorry if it makes no sense.

Villanelle threw the alarm clock after reaching over Eve to turn it off. "Feeling a bit dramatic this morning V?" Eve turned over and pecked her lover.

"I am of the dramatics, as the English say." Villanelle brushed the hair in Eve's away and kissed her. 

Villanelle pushed Eve down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She began to grind into Eve's thigh. Eve pushed her away. "As much as I want to Villanelle, we have to get ready and I need a shower."

Villanelle frowned as Eve got out of bed. She rolled over on her side, propping her head up to watch Eve go into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and layed completely flat on the bed. Eve poked her head out of the bathroom. "Are you going to join me or not?"

Villanelle jumped off the bed and practically sprinted into the bathroom. Eve was standing in the doorway to the shower with a hand on her hip. Villanelle looked Eve up and down and licked her lips. She walked towards Eve and walked her backwards into the shower. "I thought we didn't have time?"

Eve smiled and attacked Villanelle's lips. She pulled back to let the water go through her hair. "I figured we could multi-task. Wash my hair." 

Eve handed Villanelle the shampoo and leaned against the tiles. While Villanelle was squeezing it into her hand, Eve got down on her knees, kissing at her hips. Villanelle smiled and began to massage the shampoo into her scalp. Eve moved her hand behind Villanelle's right thigh and lifted her leg to rest on her shoulder. The water ran down the Blonde's body onto Eve. Eve gave a gentle swipe, making Villanelle shudder. 

Eve sucked and flicked on Villanelle's clit. Villanelle had given up on washing Eve's hair, holding Eve's head closer to her body. Eve began to shake her head side to side and dipped two fingers into her, immediately hitting her g-spot. Villanelle curled over Eve, almost falling as she came. 

Villanelle pulled Eve off the floor and kissed her soundly while still being pressed against the shower tiles. Villanelle trailed open kisses down Eve's jaw to her neck and scratched her back with her nails. Eve's head lulled backwards towards the shower head, washing away the soap. 

"Ow, shit." Eve pulled away from Villanelle.

Villanelle immediately went to aid her. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" 

Eve chuckled as she began rubbing her left eye. "Yeah, I'm fine baby. I got soap in my eye."

Villanelle laughed and washed her hair quickly while Eve was cleaning the rest of herself. Villanelle watched Eve scrub her entire body. She took the wash cloth she was using from her and quickly washed herself as Eve was spraying off. Eve stepped back and watching the suds roll down Villanelle's body. 

They turned off the water and exited the shower. Eve went to grab a towel but was quickly spun around and pinned against the sink. Villanelle ran her hands up and down Eve's wet body. "You're turn, кролик(Krolick). Don't run away."

Eve shivered as Villanelle pressed their lips together. Eve dug her nails into Villanelle's back as she was lifted onto the sink counter. Villanelle hissed in pleasure. 

"God you are so sexy Eve." Villanelle began to kiss down Eve's neck and nipped her collarbone.

"Villanelle." Eve paused to grab Villanelle's chin. "In the bed. The faucet is pressing into my side and kinda hurts." They both laughed.

Eve went to hop down, but Villanelle gripped her waist. "Let me, кролик(Krolick)." Villanelle slid her hands under her thighs.

Eve understood that Villanelle wanted to carry her to the bed. Eve wrapped her thighs around Villanelle's hips as Villanelle lifted her off the counter. Eve connected their lips. Villanelle deepened it by leaning her head back. Eve was surprised that Villanelle carried her over to the bed with such ease while making out with her.

Villanelle dropped Eve on the bed, causing her to bounce. She stared at the Korean on the bed, looking at every inch of Eve's naked body. Eve propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at Villanelle. She opened her legs. "Come on, baby."

Villanelle eyes lit up at the words and crawled towards Eve's pussy. Eve's body vibrated as Villanelle wrapped her hands around her thighs, yanking her down the bed. Without any warning, Villanelle shoved her tongue into Eve, causing Eve's eyes to roll to the back of her head. Villanelle spread Eve wider to go deeper. Villanelle used her unoccupied hand to rub at Eve's clit furiously. Eve mewled as she came, "Oksana."

Villanelle stopped for a second to look at Eve. Her wet hair was causing water droplet to roll down her chest. Eve opened her eyes, meeting Villanelle's. Villanelle pulled her tongue out and crawled up Eve, licking the droplets off her breasts. Keeping Eve from closing her legs, Villanelle placed one leg over Eve's and began move to her hips, brushing their clits together. Eve rose to meet Villanelle's thrusts. Eve's head shot up and grasped Villanelle's ass. She breathlessly spoke, "Don't stop."

Villanelle picked up her movements grinding harder and faster. She dropped her head into Eve's neck. She was on the verge of orgasming but refused to until Eve did. Eve dug her nails into her back, dragging them down. Villanelle hissed in pleasure as Eve came, with Villanelle following soon after. 

Villanelle shook above Eve, breathing heavily before collapsing next to her. The Russian stared at the ceiling a few minutes before turning to her side to look at Eve and spoke. "I love you. You make me feel happy. I think this is the happiest I've ever felt. Do you, are you happy? "

Villanelle tucked Eve's hair behind her ear and kissed the side of Eve's head. "I am happy too, V. So happy. It's been, what two, three days, jesus we rushed into this. Sorry its been a few days since we walked away from that bridge together and I've never felt more alive, even though we are likely targets of a high criminal organization and might die today, I'm so happy we have been together like this. With the real you."

"Time is just a human construct. Plus we have been interested in each other for awhile. Also, that other part is the real me too, Eve."

"True. And I know and I still care for that part, although it may be fucked up." Eve chuckled and Villanelle smiled. "But I like getting to see the emotional side to you too. And I think you like it too, because that's what got me really great, emotionally charged sex that I can't wait to have again later after this team meeting or whatever."

Villanelle rolled her eyes. "Ugh... don't remind me. Do we have to?"

"Yes, 내 사랑 (Nae salang). And I don't want to but, I really don't feel like being executed. Lethal ejection is really painful apparently."

Villanelle tipped her head back and let out a guttural laugh. "Yes it is. I'll tell you, they scream out in agony and convulse. It is a sight. I will tell you in depth later."

"I think I need another shower." Eve joked, stretching in the bed.

Villanelle rolled over and gave Eve a steamy kiss. "Don't, I want you to smell like sex for the rest of time."

Eve smiled and cupped her cheek, staring into those hazel eyes. "I love you."

Villanelle went back in to kiss her but heard knocking at the door. Villanelle rolled her eyes, got up, and grabbed two robes and towels from the bathroom. She threw one at Eve along with a towel for her hair. Villanelle walked to the persistent knocking from the hotel door. 

Villanelle looked through the peephole. It was Elena. Villanelle mouthed 'Elena' to Eve and opened the door. "Hello Elena. How lovely to see you." Villanelle leaned into the doorframe.

"About bloody time you lot opened the door. I was about to use the spare key card they gave me." 

Eve got up from the bed and walked over to the door after wrapping her hair up in the towel. Villanelle spoke. "You would have regretted that. Me and Eve were having sex."

"Seriously, V. I don't think she needed that information. Why do have a spare key card for our room."

Villanelle moved from the doorway to let Elena in. "Carolyn told me to get it. I don't know why." Elena inspected the room. 

"You lot look like you've had a fun morning."

Villanelle smirked while standing by fhe bathroom. "And night." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Elena gave Eve a look while Eve was hiding her face in embarrassment. "Well, you two get dressed and meet me in the lobby. Villanelle and you can tell me about your fuckfest on the way to the meeting." Elena quickly went to exit before Eve could speak. 

Villanelle looked over at a speechless Eve once Elena left. The Russian went to speak but was quickly interrupted by Eve. "You are not telling her about our night together." 

Villanelle laughed into the quite room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena is awesome for accepting that Villanelle and Eve are a thing. Idk if she would actually on the show, but in my mind she is.


	11. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update and will be deleted when I post the new chapter so watch out for that.

happy valentine's day everyone. I might post a chapter in the morning but I only have it half way done. So sorry about the delay. I have been busy with work the last few days. I was going through a rough patch bc I dropped out of university since my school doesn't allow in person classes. I have honestly no idea what I want to do with my life, but this has been nice so far, to escape from this shitty world and the only time i can really think about what i want to do with rhis story is when I'm in the shower, so like 10 minutesof my day. I can't promise it'll be up tomorrow but it will surely be up by Tuesday by the latest. Its gonna be a big one so prepare. Lots of plot.. And I have most of the next 2 chapters planned out after that. I'm knackered. Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn't get it finished by Tuesday. Work sucks. Almost done though so keep a watch


	12. Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle meet there crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've updated this story. Sorry if there are any typos or doesn't make sense. I know I said I was gonna delete the update chapter but too much work😂. Again sorry for the delay. There will be another translation at the end.
> 
> Translations  
> кролик(Krolick)- rabbit
> 
> finita(fin e ta)- finished

"You can't leave anymore of these on my neck, V. You only packed two turtlenecks." Eve looked at herself, rotating her neck, in the mirrors of the lift.

"Oh, only two she says. They hide your beautiful body. I'll buy you more if you want, even though I despise those hideous things."

Eve laughed. "I wouldn't have to hide my beautiful body if the suckerfish who left them there in the first place would stop making new hickey's."

Villanelle looked appalled as the lift doors opened to the lobby. "Take it back!"

Eve spun on her heels and walked backwards a few steps. "Nope."

Villanelle spotted Elena by the doors. "First you call me an octopus and now a suckerfish, we are finished, finita(fin e ta)."  
Villanelle held her hand over her heart and looked away dramatically.

Eve walked up to Villanelle wrapping her arms around Villanelle's waist. "Sorry baby. It will never happen again. Take me back."

Villanelle kissed her. "Always and forever, кролик(Krolick)."

"Oi! You lot we're gonna be late at that pace you're movin!" Elena shouted from the front doors. 

The other guests looked at them. Eve detached herself from V, blushing as Villanelle giggled. Villanelle grabbed Eve's hand and walked to Elena. "You didn't need to shout, El. We were making our way towards you." Eve whispered. 

"If I didn't, I'd bet I'd have to drag you out of your hotel room. Come along children, let's go talk to Carolyn and our new team." Elena said, pushing the doors open.

___________________________________________

The three women sat outside of an old cabin in the shire in their rental. There were two other cars parked outside of the shed next to the decrepited cabin. "Elena, are you sure Carolyn isn't just trying to murder us out in this very rural part of the city?" Villanelle struggled to say 'rural'.

"I mean, why not in the comforts of Gothic, Aberdeen. It has amazing architecture. Ooooo, Eve, I need to show you the...."

"Shhhh, Vil, I'm thinking. Elena, are you sure we are in the right place?" Villanelle crossed her arms and observed the home.

"I don't have a clue. This was what Carolyn had written down in the envelope so I am assuming so." 

Eve turn around to look at Villanelle in the backseat. "Did you bring your gun?"

Villanelle rolled her eyes. "Is the sky blue? Yes, I brought my gun. What do you think I am? An idiot? And I brought a knife for you too, кролик(Krolick)." Villanelle pulled out a switchblade from her pocket. 

"I was just making sure jeez, Villanelle. Sorry." Eve turned around and held her hands up. 

"I am sorry too, but I don't like this. We are all too vulnerable out in the open. In the middle of a shire, with no one.... wait is that a goat?"

Elena and Eve laughed at Villanelle becoming distracted and heard a quiet baaaah from the distance. "Hold on, did you bring me a weapon to protect myself?" Elena inquired.

"No, I forgot. Unless there is an axe nearby, then you can have Eve's knife." Villanelle said mischievously. 

"Not funny V." Eve said as she got out of the car. 

Elena was confused, but shrugged her shoulders and turned off the car. Villanelle followed and held out the knife towards Eve. Eve took it from her as Villanelle pulled out the gun. The two women followed the former assassin to the front door of the cabin. Villanelle cocked the gun before knocking on the front door. Eve opened her switchblade and Elena was crouched behind the other women and peered over Eve's shoulder. Villanelle could hear walking towards the door. 

"Oh hello ladies. You're late. Come in. You can put those away." Carolyn pointed at the weapons and stepped aside for the women to go into the cabin. 

They all cautiously followed Carolyn inside. Eve examined the cabin. There was a kitchen table, couch, loveseat, and fireplace as they entered. Eve closed her switchblade. "Most of your team is running a bit late as well. You are all not very punctual. Have a seat."

Elena sat on the couch as Eve sat on the loveseat. Villanelle leaned against the wall behind Eve, still gun in hand. 

Carolyn sat on one of the dining room chairs. She spoke in a stern voice. "Villanelle, have a seat."

"No."

Eve turned around in her seat and gave her a look. Villanelle shrugged, giving her lover an eye roll, as she pushed off the wall. The four women stayed in the room in silence. Carolyn stood. "Would anyone care for tea?"

"Yes, please." Elena and Eve said in unison.

"Villanelle?" Carolyn asked.

Villanelle was barely sitting on the arm of the loveseat. "I don't like tea. It tastes like mud water."

Carolyn nodded and left the room. The three of them went back to silence. The ticking clock, fire, and clanging from the kitchen being the only sounds in the cabin.

The toilet flushed and the sink was running. Villanelle thought that there was another door to the bathroom. The door abruptly revealing a familiar woman. Villanelle jumped from the armrest and took her stance, pointing the gun in that direction. In the doorway was a familiar face.

Eve hopped upstanding between Villanelle and the woman in the doorway. "Villanelle put the gun down!" 

The woman looked frightened and was shaking. She held her hands up. Villanelle lowered the weapon, turn the safety on, and tucked it into her black jeans. "Sorry."

The tension in the room quickly digressed. Eve looked at Villanelle and then looked at the couch. Eve turned around and began to talk with the woman. "Sorry Jess, we are all a little on edge right now."

Villanelle sat on the loveseats arm once again. Jess spoke quietly and soft. "Its alright, I suppose. Understandable."

Jess went to sit next to Elena. The pair of them exchanged hellos and the 'Jess ' woman pulled out her phone and was showing baby photos. Eve sat back down, next to Villanelle. She rubbed her forehead. Villanelle turned, leaned down, and spoke quietly.

"Don't do that. You'll get wrinkles."

Eve turn and looked up at her with the 'are you serious' eyes. She whispered. "I'm 42. I have wrinkles. Wrinkles are bound to happen, V."

Villanelle looked Eve up and down. "My sweet Eve, I can definitely attest that you don't have wrinkles." She licked her lips.

"My God, you two need to tone down the 'fuck me eyes' because damn." Elena said laughing. She looked at Jess. "I practically had to pull them out of the hotel this morning. They were all over each other. You should have seen their room."

Jess looked at Eve. "You and her are...?"

"Yes."

Carolyn entered back into the room with a tea tray in hand. She set it down on the coffee table. "What are we talking about? And please do not try to murder your teammates Villanelle. It is highly unprofessional. "

Villanelle clenched her fists and then stretched them out. She hates when people are passive aggressive. Eve felt her anger. "Hey Carolyn, I get your not happy she's here, but could you not be a dick about it."

Elena stiffled a laugh and Jess choked on her tea. Carolyn and Eve became locked in a staring contest. If looks could kill. Abruptly, there was knocking on the door. Carolyn straightened herself and took a deep breath. She opened the door. There stood Jamie, Bear, and Audrey. "You're late. Come in."

The three journalists entered the worn down cabin and scanned the room, giving Eve slight nods and waves. Eve saw Bear's eyes widen at the sight of Villanelle next to her, Jamie and Audrey looked tense. Eve tapped her thigh and leaned into Villanelle's ear when they looked away from the couple to engage Carolyn. Eve whispered. "What did you do to them? He looks terrified of you." She pointed at Bear.

Villanelle turned her head and grinned. "I will tell you later, кролик(Krolick)."

Carolyn looked down at her phone and huffed. "If you would all excuse me, I have to make a phone call right quick and then we can begin this meeting. Introduce yourselves." 

Carolyn walked out of the room. Jess was the first to shake and introduce herself. "Hello, my name's Jess. That's Elena." She jestered towards Elena, who stood and shook all of their hands. "And I'm assuming that you all know Eve and Villanelle."

Jamie spoke for his employees, "This is Bear and Audrey. I'm Jamie. Eve worked with us at the Bitter Pill on the Twelve after Kenny's death. And we have briefly met Villanelle the other day." 

"Oh yes. They were shaking in their boots when they figured out who I was." Villanelle turned to Eve. "One of your idiot friends had a murder I did not do on a pin up thing and I had to point that out to them. Seriously, who kills someone with a machete anymore. It's overdone and too messy. Blood get all over and makes everything sticky. Not fun to clean up." Villanelle said casually.

Eve chuckled and looked back at their horrified team. Elena's jaw had dropped. Jess piped up. "Is your girlfriend always going to talk about murder casually?"

Eve took a sip of her tea. "Probably. Get use to it. She most likely won't kill any of you though. So don't worry."

Bear shakely spoke up. "Girlfriend?"

Eve nodded. Audrey cleared her throat and poured herself a cup of tea. "So you and Villanelle and together. Like in a relationship? Aren't you married?"

Villanelle spoke to Aurdey directly. "Yes, bambi, me and Eve are together. And the mustache told her to fuck off forever after Dasha pitchedforked him."

"Piss off, not fuck off."

"Same difference . Eve and I are, what do the English call it, a packaged deal. You English have too many sayings. We are together and if none of you like it, Fuck off. She is good for me and I am good for her. Eve, is amazingly sweet and kind to me and treats me like a human being instead of a monster under the bed as you all do. Eve is also really good at sex. She does this thing with her tongue..."

"Okay, shut up. I think they get it." Eve elbowed her thigh and rolled up her turtleneck over her face to hide her embarrassment. 

Villanelle smiled and looked at Elena who was almost dying of silent laughter. The rest of them were observing to pair on the loveseat. Villanelle looked over to the door. Carolyn walked back into the room. "Sorry, that took longer than expected. Your last teammate is running late as well so we are going to begin. What is wrong with Eve and Elena?"

Bear whispered something to Jamie. Jess set her tea down. "Villanelle was being, well, Villanelle and Audrey asked about ya know their "relationship" or whatever and Villanelle was talking about their "relationship", brought up sex, and now Eve is a turtle and Elena is struggling to breathe. Eve does a thing with her tongue apparently."

Eve peeked over her turtleneck to see Villanelle looking at her lovingly and Carolyn staring at them. "Well, good to know that Eve can satisfy you, Villanelle. But if you would mind, I'd like to get this meeting over and done with." 

Villanelle jestered to the floor and plopped onto Eve's lap. Eve rolled her eyes. " κατεβείτε μωρό μου (kateveíte moró mou)."

Villanelle raised her eyebrow and moved beside her. Carolyn began to hand out files to everyone, excluding Villanelle. When she handed the envelope to Eve, Villanelle smiled. "Thank you, Carolyn. So nice to be included in one of your little meetings."

Carolyn took a deep breath. "Share with Eve. Well thank you everyone for making their way up here on such short notice. I know I have not always been honest with you all. I am sorry. I have given you almost all the information I can about the Twelve. There on still some things I've been told to withhold from you all. MI6 doesn't trust me like they use too. I have friends there however who are willing to help me on this mission. Thank you all for coming to help."

Eve scoffed. "We didn't by choice Carolyn. The only reason we are here is because of you made us."

Carolyn bowed her head from the glares of the others. "I know but I need your help Eve. We are going to begin now, so if any of you want to say anything else get it off your chest. No, alright. As many of you may know or don't, Agent Paul Bradwell was found dead in his condo two nights ago of an apparent suicide. Looking into Bradwell's belongings, an agent of ours discovered he was a high ranking agent of the Twelve, spying on multiple agencies. He was already under investigation of being a double agent and ordering the hit on my junior agent, Mo Jafari. Open your files to page two please and thank you."

Eve, Jess and Elena promptly opened the files to the page. Villanelle leaned her head over to look at the page. Bitter Pill crew were slower to this. Bear had magically had pulled out a slim jim out of no where. On the page, was Mo in a pool of water, dead. There was also a cctv screenshot, which showed a woman in black clothing, avoiding the camera. "That is where agent Jafari was found and the assassin who is suspected of carrying out the hit. We tracked her whereabouts back to a hotel. We had been watching her, tracking her discreetly. Less than a week later, the girl was found dead, splattered by a train."

Villanelle spoke calmly. "Her name was Rhian. I kicked her in front of the train. She was an arsehole. No fashion sense. She was the one who crashed our party, Eve."

Eve looked at her with concern. Carolyn seemed shocked. "Thank you, Villanelle. That actually is helpful. Why were you with this woman?" Carolyn looked directly at Villanelle.

"She was going to take me back to my boss, Hélène. I did not want to go. I was done with their bullshit promises. I wanted out. Hélène did not like that. Neither did Dasha."

"Ah, yes that brings us to the next page. This mysterious woman, only known as 'Hélène'. What we know of her, is that she is very high up in the ranks and who Paul corresponded with the most in poorly encrypted emails. A toddler could hack into it. She speaks multiple languages, or used Google to translate emails, from French to German to Spanish."

Eve spoke. "What did the emails say?"

"That's classified for all of you I'm afraid. Contains information that I'm not even allowed to know."

Eve huffed and scanned the others behaviors. They all seemed relatively intrigued. "Vil, what does Hélène look like? Any accents or?"

"She's French, I think. Mid 30s to early 40s. Brown hair. Big nose, blue eyes. White. She has a daughter, single mom. I don't think she had a ring on. Her mother watches over her daughter, who is a troublemaker from what I heard. I overhead a phone call between them."

"Thank you Villanelle. Bear see what you can find with that. There probably at least a thousand Hélène's of that description. We'll start in France. Next topic, Konstantin and Irina Vasiliev." Bear scribbled the description down onto the file. 

Villanelle raised her eyebrow. "I understand what you want with Konstantin, but why the little shit? She is just a kid."

Bear spoke up. "Irina killed her mother's boyfriend about a week ago. She ran him over with their car right in front of Konstantin. The last thing I saw on her was that she was being detained at a Junior Detention Center in Russia."

Carolyn looked at Bear. "How do you know that?"

"I hacked MI6. I wanted to know more about Konstantin because of, well, the situation with Kenny." Bear gulped at the end.

Jamie and Audrey both spoke in unison. "You did what?!"

Jess piped in. "Ya know that hacking the government is an act of treason. You could be executed."

Bear was quite and looked pale. "I just wanted to help. Kenny was my best friend."

Carolyn pinched her nose and leaned against the dining table. "Bear, that is incredibly stupid of you to do. No one say anything please. Thank you. But, yes, Bear is correct. Miss. Vasiliev was in a correctional facility four days ago but was released to her father."

Eve folded her hands together. "Not possible. He was with us four days ago. Let me guess. Wasn't Konstantin who bailed her out."

Carolyn finished her tea. "No, it wasn't. A man, named Vladimir Belov was the one. A common known associate of the Twelve. He is awful at avoiding cameras, so he has been relatively easy to track. As you can see on page 9, Mr. Belov and Irina are together at Moscow Domodedovo Airport as of 8:30 this morning. She dyed her hair black or appears. The flight they boarded is set to land in Aberdeen in approximately 2 hours where we have a team to intercept them and capture Mr. Belov and Irina."

Villanelle leaned forward, placing her elbows onto her knees. "So what? You're using Irina as bate to grab Konstantin's attention? So you can kill him like you should have done four nights ago?"

Carolyn's nostrils flared. "No, MI6 has specifically told me he was to be left alive for testimony against The Twelve, much to my dismay. Do you have any idea where Konstantin might be? You and him were rather close."

Villanelle straightened her posture. "Konstantin can eat shit. He does not care about me or anyone besides his daughter." Villanelle paused, voice becoming shakey. "He claimed to love you, and I think he pushed your son off a building. Konstantin has sold me out countless times but claims to love me like his daughter. He is a piece of shit that can burn in hell."

Villanelle had clenched her fists into her lap staring directly into Carolyn's eyes. She could see Eve from her peripherals looking at her. Everyone was staring at her. Elena and Jess were glancing back and forth at one another. Audrey, surprisingly, had a tear rolling down her cheek. Jamie was rubbing his hands on his pants while Bear had magically pulled another slim jim out of thin air. Knocking broke the tension in the air. 

Carolyn broke eye contact with Villanelle and went straight for the door. Villanelle turned to look at Eve who had tears welling up in her eyes. They stared into one anothers eyes until Eve looked to see who the last teammate was. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You know, leaving a man for dead after you have sex with them isn't very kind Eve." 

The curled man stepped forward to Eve but was met with Villanelle blocking him. "Relax, T-800. I'm just saying hello. Thanks for the threeway by the way."

Villanelle turned around and looked at Eve, who was speechless. She looked back to the rat boy who stood there. "Oh, she didn't tell you. Rome ringing any bells?" He whispered. 

Villanelle became wide eyed and knew what the man was talking about. She turned around and gave Eve a stern look before walking over to the door where Carolyn stood. "Konstantin is in Cuba." Villanelle slammed the door. 

Eve face planted into her hands. Carolyn stepped forward, standing next to him. "Everyone, this is Hugo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Villanelle, asshole Hugo, Carolyn actually admitting Villanelle is helpful. The chapter was going to be longer but have decided to split it up bc its fucking long. Sorry about the wait again! Hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> finita(fin e ta)- finished
> 
> κατεβείτε μωρό μου (kateveíte moró mou)- get off baby (its greek)


	13. Go Get Her, You Stallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five minutes later after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than last weeks. Sorry for the delay.
> 
> Translations:  
> petit diable(petite dee obl)- little devil (french)

Everyone was staring at Hugo and Eve. Carolyn was filling Hugo in on what he missed. She couldn't handle the staring anymore so Eve got up and went into the kitchen, head hanging low. Elena purposefully knocked into Hugo, calling him a dick in pursuit of Eve. Jess went up to Hugo and punched him in the arm, causing him rub at it.

Eve put both hands onto the counter and leaned into it. She breathed deeply. Villanelle was pissed. She just walked away, slamming the door behind her. Elena burst her thought bubble. "Alright Eve. What the hell was that?"

Eve chuckled. "Long or short version? Because I'm screwed either way."

Elena stepped forward and rubbed her back. "Let's do the short version to save a lot more humiliation, my friend."

Eve turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. "In Rome, Villanelle was wired while on a case and started to talk to me, like ya know talk to me. Hugo tried to kiss me a few weeks earlier and was staring constantly so I kinda..."

"Got it. When did he almost die?"

"The morning after."

Elena jumped in. "You used the man as a human dildo to get off to your girlfriend's voice then left him for dead. Gotcha. Did Hugo listen too?"

Eve eyes went wide. "God no. He didn't find out til the next morning. Right before he got..." Eve made a jabbing motion with her hands.

Elena laughed then paused to think. "Hugo had no right to do that in there, but you were an asshole. You know why Villanelle's mad at you right? First off, finding out from the man who you fucked to her is probably humiliating. Secondly, she probably thinks he was listening too. Go talk to her. I get she's new to the whole expressing her emotions thing but it might be alright. Villanelle's head over heals for you. Go get her, you stallion."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Never call me that again. Is there another way out? I'm a coward and don't want the stares."

Elena walked up next to Eve, placing her hand in the middle of her back. "If the weasel says something, I'll punch him in the dick. Come on, go talk to your woman."

Eve placed her hands in her pockets, spinning the switch blade. Eve walked out of the kitchen, Elena right behind her. Jamie, Audrey, and Bear were at the dining table. Jess was quietly shouting at Hugo his back towards Eve. While Carolyn was texting someone on her mobile, leaning against the couches arm. Eve held her head low while walking to the front door. Elena had sat on the loveseat. Eve was just about to turn the handle to the door when Carolyn looked up. "Where are you going? This meeting hasn't been finished."

Eve's hand clenched the blade tighter. "Going to get Villanelle."

Hugo turned around and looked Eve up and down. Carolyn responded. "Alright. Make it quick. We've waisted enough time."

Eve spoke to herself as she opened the door. "Maybe if Hugo would keep his mouth shut."

Hugo apparently heard her. "Well if you kept your legs closed, your psycho girlfriend would still be in here." 

Jess slapped his shoulder, but Hugo was unfazed and stared directly at Eve's profile. Eve spun and looked at him directly in his eyes with rage. Eve ran into him and pinned Hugo to the wall with Villanelle's switchblade to his neck, cutting him slightly. Jamie and Bear hopped up out of their chairs. Elena sprang up. Eve's eyes were black. Carolyn jumped off of the couch arm and shouted. "ENOUGH! You two are acting like children! Put away the knife for fucks sake! EVE!" 

Jamie went over to Eve and put his hand on her shoulder and gently tugged her away. Bear nervously bit down on the last bit if slim jim. She tucked the knife back into her pocket. Eve stepped back and ran her hands through her hair. "Carolyn, I can't work with him if he's gonna be an asswipe the whole time. I'm not apologizing either. Go ahead and have us executed. I don't care. We're done." Eve began to walk back towards the door. 

Jess and Audrey gasped. Jamie turned towards Carolyn. "You were going to execute Eve for what? So she would help us? You? Come on then!"

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN! EVE DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT FRONT DOOR!" Eve's hand froze on the handle, turning her head slightly to look at Carolyn's raging eyes.

The room became stagnant after Carolyn's outburst. She took a deep breath. "No one is leaving this team. Eve, the threat of execution was never going to happen. Although Eve might not have the best track record, she is the goddam best investigator I have ever had the privilege to work with." Carolyn paused to look at Eve directly. "You managed to fit pieces together to a puzzle that is nearly unsolvable. Villanelle is living proof if that. We need your help Eve. I need you. And if they have a problem with you, just let me handle it. Hugo, go into the kitchen now."

"I'm not a chil..."

"Now Hugo."

Hugo got up and stomped into the kitchen like a toddler. Elena stuck out her leg, tripping him a little on his way. She shrugged, "sorry."

Carolyn's attention turned back to Eve. "Go get Villanelle within the next 20 minutes please." 

Carolyn turned and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Eve at the door. Carolyn disappeared from all of their sights. Eve turned around giving Elena a slight nod before exiting the cabin. 

The brisk wind in her face sting in comparison to the warmth of rage and the fireplace. Eve let the door to the cabin swing shut, making a loud click. Eve walked down the steps observing the area. A light misting had started since the had gotten there. Eve sunk into the mud after stepping off the landing. 

In the background, Eve could hear slight banging. Repetivley thrusting against metal like clockwork. The wind howled passed her ears. She really should have worn her hair up. Eve walked to the left side of the cabin where the shed was. The door was ajar. A goat stood outside the door, looking in. It turned its head and locked eyes with Eve, before scurrying to the backside of the shed. Eve sighed and walked towards the shed door.

___________________________________________  
Villanelle became wide eyed and knew what the man was talking about. She turned around and gave Eve a stern look before walking over to the door where Carolyn stood. "Konstantin is in Cuba." Villanelle slammed the door. 

Villanelle stood on the stoop to the cabin, the mist hitting her face. Villanelle took a deep breath to calm herself. Why was she angry? Not like Eve and her were together. She has heard Eve before their relationship and has been with other women while thinking of Eve or calling them Eve. Villanelle has no right to be but she is. She clenched her fists and dropped into the mud. Villanelle took a few steps away from the door. She looked up at the clouds to regain some of her composure. Rain droplets rolled down her cheeks, they were salty. 

Clanging from the shed broke Villanelle from her trance. Villanelle reached for her gun and held it out in front of her. Villanelle tried to quietly make her way over. The door was slightly ajar. Two more bangs from the inside sent shivers down the Russians spin. 

She kicked the door open more. "Fucking goat."

Inside the old shed was a goat who was pacing around, kicking up the loose dirt. Villanelle tucked her gun away. The goat baahed at her. "What is it petit diable?(petite dee obl)" 

Whe shed was bigger than it looked from the car. The ceilings were tall and there was an old riding mower inside. It was covered in dust. Over by the goat was a work table with tool on it. Villanelle cautiously walked over to the goat and crouched beside it, scratching the creatures chin. Her hand went to the collar around the goats neck to see its name. "Molly. Hmm. Why are you slamming things in here Molly? Releasing your rage diable?"

She moved her hand to Molly's head. The goat headbutted Villanelle's hand away and kicked the mower before heading to the door. Villanelle stood up and looked at the beat up mower. She looked back at Molly. "You know Molly, my brother beats up couches. You remind me of him." 

Villanelle turns and sees a crowbar on the table. She picks it up, spinning it in her hand. Villanelle speaks quietly to herself. "It couldn't hurt to try." Villanelle turns back to face to riding mower and Molly the goat. "Step back petit diable. Don't want you to get hurt."

Villanelle slung the crowbar behind her and struck the mower. She chuckled. Molly baahed. "I think you and my brother have the right idea."

Villanelle swung and hit the mower once more. She bellowed causing Molly to back into the doorway. "This one is for the Twelve."

Villanelle dented the hood. "Dasha." THUNK. "Konstantin." THUNK. "That little rat in there." THUNK. "Mamma." THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. 

Villanelle continued to slam the crowbar and began crying again. Villanelle hit the mower, releasing her anger and sadness. She was pulled away from her angry destruction by Eve's calming voice. "Oksana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Molly the goat! *cough* at the cliff's edge *cough*. Love that fic. Look forward to next chapter.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't care about the update on my personal life can just bow out now.
> 
> Anyways, to make my life worse.. I got covid. It really fucking sucks. Ya know, what's funny is that I don't go anywhere except to and from work so the health department has no idea how I got it. I work in the back and don't deal with customers either, so idk. I guess someone who was asymptomatic gave it to me. And I have been banished to the basement away from the rest of my family. Which is wise but lonely af. But regardless expect an update within the next few days since I literally can't do anything else.


	14. Stuart Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v and e discuss some shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the well wishes! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy. Another update soon!
> 
> Translations at the end!

Eve pushed the door farther open to see Villanelle hitting she thinks what use to be a lawn mower with a crowbar. "Villanelle?"

The clanging continues. "Oksana." Eve spoke calmly.

Villanelle froze with the crowbar overhead. She quickly set the crowbar down on the ground and wiped her face of sweat and tears. Villanelle still faced away from her lover. "What can I do for you Eve?"

Eve stepped forward and grasped Villanelle's hand gently and tried to make Villanelle look at her, but Villanelle didn't budge. "Don't."

Villanelle let Eve go and walked over to the work table and gripped the edge. Eve pinched her nose. "Villanelle I'm sorry. I should have told you about Hugo."

Villanelle gripped the table tighter, turning her knuckles white. Villanelle never turned to look at Eve. "I don't want an apology from you. You were free to do whatever you wanted with whoever you wanted. I have slept with a lot of people thinking of you or imagining it's you or calling them Eve. I have no right to be angry." She turned her head slightly to glimpse at Eve. "Not like we were together."

Eve took a few steps forward. "But I made you upset obviously." She jestered towards riding mower. 

Villanelle shrugged. "Yes, but it's not just you. Stuart Little. The Twelve. Dasha. Konstantin. Momma." Villanelle spoke 'Momma' barely above a whisper.

"So you're mad at everything? And you are beating up a lawn mower to.....?" Eve crossed her arms.

"To not hurt someone. To hurt you. Plus it feels pretty good. You should try."

Eve took a step closer. "Do you want to hurt me? Right now?"

Villanelle turned and actually gave Eve a proper look. Her voice was barely audible. "Yes. No. I promised I would never hurt you again but I am afraid of my monster is thinking otherwise."

Tears began tumbling out of Villanelle's eyes. Eve completely walked over pulling her into a hug. Eve turned Villanelle's face to look at her properly. Eve cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Eve pulled away and spoke. "I am sorry, we were having a moment, but I need to clarify something you just said. Why are you mad at Stuart Little?"

Villanelle laughed through some sniffles. Eve rubbed a tear off her cheek. "I meant that Rat Boy, Hugo, you fucked. I mean we fucked apparently."

Eve tilted her chin."First, that is highly offensive to Stuart Little and the creators of that film." Both women giggled. "Secondly, Hugo didn't know Villanelle. Not til the morning after. Hugo didn't listen. Just me. He was just being an asshole back in the cabin because I left him for dead to come save you."

Villanelle's eyes widen with the realization. "Oh."

"Yeah. By the way, you were very sexy that night. We should try phone sex where you can here me too. Without anyone else. I only want you and your sultry voice. You are everything to me Oksana. He was nothing but a substitute for you. Okay?" Eve wrapped her arms around an apprehensive Villanelle.

"You promise?" Villanelle doe eyes stared down into Eve's.

"Yes. I love you. And I mean it about the phone sex. Big turn on for me." 

Villanelle quirked her eyebrow. "Really?" 

Eve nodded. "I doubt we will be very separated in the future but like from another room maybe? I don't know."

Villanelle looked down at Eve's lips again and sniffled once more. "Noted. How can you kiss me when I am crying? It is gross."

"Yeah but your worth the grossness." Eve leaned in to kiss Villanelle but was literally torn away by the goat from earlier. 

The goat was biting and chewing on Eve's coat. "Jesus christ. Give me my coat back!"

Eve was tugging back with Villanelle right beside her laughing. Villanelle walked over to the goat and knelt beside it. "That is not nice Molly. I have forgiven Eve. Let go petit diable."

Instantly, 'Molly' dropped Eve's coat. "BAAAAH!"

Eve's jaw dropped. Villanelle scratched Molly's chin. "Molly? The goats name is Molly?"

Villanelle furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. That's what her name tag says. I think it is a great name. Isn't that right Molly?"

"Baah."

Villanelle stood and turned to look at Eve. "See, she agrees." Villanelle grabbed Eve's hips, jerking her to Villanelle. "Molly advert your eyes. No one should see this."

Molly walked out the shed door.  
Villanelle attacked Eve's mouth. Eve pulled back. "Did that goat really just listen to you?"

Villanelle rolled her eyes. "Of course. I am a goat whisperer. Shut up and let me kiss you."

Eve smiled and let Villanelle kiss her once more. Her hands began roaming Villanelle's sides. Villanelle began to move Eve backwards towards the beat up mower, still kissing her. Eve collided with it and her leg lifted around to meet Villanelle's leg. 

"Ahem."

Eve had to push Villanelle off of her. Villanelle frowned. Eve straightened herself out to speak to Carolyn. "Hi Carolyn. We were just uhh..."

"I know what you were doing. I was young and in love before. I see you too have made up. Care to join us?" Carolyn folded her hands together.

Eve looked over at Villanelle who was biting her nails. She shrugged. Eve looked back at Carolyn and nodded. "See you inside." Carolyn began walking out the shed door but she turned back to look at Villanelle. "Oh and Villanelle, well done. You got the girl."

With Carolyn's final words, she walked back out the door. Eve stared after her. Villanelle stood behind Eve and wrapped her arms around her. She put her head on Eve's shoulder breathing in her scents. "What did she mean V? You got the girl?"

Villanelle pulled Eves hair to the side and kissed her neck. "I will tell you later. We should go back inside."

Villanelle detached herself from Eve's back and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door. Eve didn't move. "What is wrong кролик(Krolick)? "

Eve chuckled. "I feel like my mother just walked in on me having sex."

Villanelle laughed. "You are funny. Come on. I would like to finish what we just started sooner than later."

Eve let's Villanelle guide her out the shed. Molly stood outside the door. "Baah!"

Eve jumped. Villanelle looked at Molly then looked at Eve. "No. We are not stealing the goat V. She has a good home here."

"Shhh. Don't listen diable, I will talk her into it." Villanelle patted Molly's head walking away.

Eve let go of Villanelle's hand as they entered back into the cabin. Carolyn and Elena were conversing. Bear was sharing a bag of gummies with Jess. Audrey and Jamie were discussing something. Hugo was sulking by the entrance of the kitchen, holding a towel to his neck. 

Carolyn noticed their arrivalback into the residence. "Ah good. Let's wrap this up quickly. So, before Hugo's destructive entrance, we were discussing Konstantin Vasiliev and his daughter, Irina. Villanelle informed us that he was possibly in Cuba. Correct Villanelle?"

Everyone turned to look at Villanelle. "That was the plan, yeah."

"Jess and Jamie, I need you to go interview Mr. Belov. Hugo, have fun dealing with Irina Vasiliev, since you act like a child. Bring her back here. I will have someone escort you two here. The rest of you help Bear look into finding Hélène. Konstantin will come out of his hiding hole once he finds that we have his daughter. All of you will report to Eve on your findings. I'll see, you and Villanelle tomorrow, Eve. If anyone else has anything else to add, we are done."

Silence overcame the room. Carolyn turned around and began to walk into the kitchen. "Good, now get out of my cabin. I'm rather tired."

Hugo tried to rush out the door but Villanelle spoke before he could leave completely. "Goodbye Stuart Little. Good to meet you."

Eve slapped her shoulder but still laughed. Elena walked over to the couple, handing Eve a glass of water. "God you missed it. Carolyn ripped him a new one."

"Well good. He was being an asshole." Eve crossed her arms.

Elena turned to look at Villanelle. "Your girlfriend here almost slit his throat. She pinned him to the wall and nearly killed him. Your rubbing off on her."

Villanelle's eyes widened and looked at Eve. Elena turned to grab her bag by the couch, but was saying goodbye to Jess. Villanelle grabbed Eve's ass making Eve jump and look at her lover. "σταμάτα το(stamáta tow)."

Villanelle looked around the quickly emptying room, leaned into Eve's ear and whispered. "네가 걸을 수 없을 때까지 너랑 섹스하고 싶어.(nega geol-eul su eobs-eul ttaekkaji neolang segseuhago sip-eo)"

Eve spit out her water causing Villanelle to laugh hysterically. "When the fuck did you learn Korean?" Eve yelled whispered. 

"Googled it."

Elena turned back towards them and walked over. "You alright Eve?" She looked at the couple.

"Peachy."

"Let's get you two back to the hotel." Elena opened the door to leave.

They all walked out and were immediately met by Molly. "BAAAAH!"

Villanelle leaned down next to the goat and scratched her chin. "I will see you tomorrow diable. You will be mine. I will miss you, Molls"

Elena looked at Eve. "Why is she talking to a goat? Also Molls?"

Villanelle stood back up and grabbed Eve's hand. Eve looked her dead in the eye. "You nicknamed the goat Molls?"

Villanelle began walking to the car. "Yes. Molly like her nicknames."

Elena laughed. "Eve you are mad to be with her."

They got in the car. Molly called after Villanelle as they were leaving. Eve looked at her girlfriend who was teary-eyed. "Babe, you'll see her tomorrow. She will be fine."

Villanelle leaned her head on Eve's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I know. I just know what it's like being in the cold up here at night. It sucks."

Eve kissed her head and leaned on her. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 네가 걸을 수 없을 때까지 너랑 섹스하고 싶어.(nega geol-eul su eobs-eul ttaekkaji neolang segseuhago sip-eo)-i want to fuck you till you can't walk [Korean]
> 
> σταμάτα το(stamáta tow)- stop it [greek]
> 
> petit diable- little devil [french]
> 
> кролик(Krolick)- rabbit [Russian]
> 
> Diable- devil [French]


	15. What's His Type?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. And some plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> кролик(Krolick)- rabbit [Russian]

"Fuck, Vil right there."

Eve had pushed Villanelle's head closer in between her legs. Villanelle redoubled her efforts to make Eve cum for a fourth time since they got back to the hotel. Villanelle put two fingers back into her lover, curling them in just the right spot. Eve began to shake and squeeze Villanelle's head in between Eve's thighs. Eve's body jittered once she came and pushed Villanelle out from between her legs. 

"No more." Eve panted.

Villanelle kissed her way up Eve's body. "Do you think you can still walk?"

Eve chuckled. "No. You've done your job."

Villanelle reconnected their lips and began sneaking her hand down Eve's body. Eve pushed on Villanelle's chest shakely, dropping immediately after. "Villanelle, seriously. I'm good."

Villanelle quirked her eyebrow and rolled to her side. She propped herself on her elbow and moved a piece of hair of of Eve's face. Eve stared at the ceiling. "I definitely did not deserve that."

Villanelle shrugged. "I've told you, I am a giver. And you deserve everything, кролик(Krolick)."

Eve turned her head to look her in the eyes. "So do you."

Villanelle curled up into Eve's chest. Eve played with the ends of her hair. They were quiet, just listened to one another breathe. Eve was just about to fall asleep when Villanelle finger swirled on Eve's sternum and spoke. "Carolyn didn't think that this would happen. Us. I think at Paul's condo she wanted us to go cold turkey from one another and the Twelve. At least I think, I don't know."

Eve pushed herself up to look down at Villanelle. "Is that one of the reasons why you wanted to walk away?"

Villanelle nodded, and tucked her nose into Eve's shoulder. "I'm glad you turned."

Eve kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

___________________________________________

Villanelle and Eve woke up intangled, naked, in one another to knocking at the door. Eve turned the clock to look at the time. 3:45am. Villanelle got out of the bed and grabbed her robe. She handed Eve her's as Villanelle reached under the bed and grabbed the .22.

Villanelle cautiously walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Carolyn was standing outside. Villanelle opened the door. "You know some people like to sleep Carolyn."

Villanelle turned around and walked back into the room. Eve apparently had cleaned up their clothes that they haphazardly discarded earlier. Villanelle tightened her robe and laughed at Eve's coyness. "You know someone could've been here to kill us and you were worried about them seeing your underwear."

Eve threw a pillow at her as she sat down on the chair. "I was looking for this you dick." She held up the switchblade.

Carolyn walked into view. Eve straightened in the bed. "Suuree. What do you want Boss Lady?"

"I'm afraid I rather have bad news. For the past 10 hours, Mr. Belov had been interrogated by Jess and Jamie of course, but also my best interrogator that is available. He refuses to give up Konstantin or how they are communicating."

Eve furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay. What do we do next? There has to be another way to find him. Did you ask Irina?"

Carolyn looked at the ground. "Irina is refusing to talk to anyone and is under constant surveillance at the cabin. And we are legally not allowed to interrogate her, as she is under age. There's one thing we could try." Carolyn looked at Villanelle. "I need the demon with no face."

Villanelle put her face into her hands and began to bounce her leg. Eve stood up. "No. Find someone else."

Carolyn spoke up. "Eve, I'm afraid you don't understand, I....."

Eve walked over by Villanelle and put her hand on her shoulder. "No. Carolyn. You didn't even want her here in the first place!"

"Eve, there is no one else! She is the only option!" Carolyn huffed out as quietly as she could do to the time at night. 

Villanelle lifted her face up and looked into Carolyn's eyes. She spoke softly. "I'll do it."

Eve went wide eyed as Villanelle stood up, went to get clothes, and spoke to Carolyn directly. "Send me the adress. We'll be there as soon as possible."

Carolyn nodded and walked out of the hotel room. Villanelle walked into the bathroom with Eve following closely behind. "V." 

Villanelle took off her robe and started the shower. Eve looked her up and down. "We have to go shortly. You need to get ready."

Eve grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting in. "Don't. Talk to me. I thought you..."

"I don't. But whatever we need to get this shit show over, I'll do. For you." Villanelle looked her in the eyes.

Eve let go of her wrist, stepped back, and took her robe off to get in with Villanelle. Eve walked in when Villanelle was wetting her hair. "Care if I join?" 

Villanelle opened her eyes and pulled away from the water. Villanelle grabbed the shampoo. "Sure."

They both showered in relative quietness with an occasional request to rinse and so forth. Once out of the shower, Villanelle went to the sink to brush her teeth and moisturize. Eve snaked her arms around Villanelle's waist. She leaned her head on Villanelle's bare back. Villanelle stopped mid brush. "Eve, I know your concerned, but I need space."

Villanelle saw Eve's reaction and regretted it. "Fine."

Eve left the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Villanelle spit out her toothpaste and rinsed. She leaned into the counter hanging her head low. She looked at herself in the mirror. 

Villanelle saw Eve was dressed as well and had her hair up in a bun. Villanelle grabbed her gun and some money. "Can you call Elena and ask her for the keys to the car?"

"Sure." Eve picked up her phone and called. It was brief phone call. "She's waiting for us."

Villanelle grabbed her phone and backpack. "Okay."

Eve went to walk out the door with Villanelle behind her. "Eve wait."

Eve stopped and turned rather annoyed. Villanelle went up to her, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I just.."

"I know."

Villanelle backed away and began acting like before. "Okay."

__________________________________________

Villanelle drove them in silence to an abandoned warehouse right on the edge of Aberdeen. Eve looked out the window the whole time. They arrived at the location at 5:15. Carolyn sat on her roof of her car. Villanelle exited the car, Eve a distance away. 

Villanelle strutted towards Carolyn. "So Big Boss, what's his type?"

Carolyn handed Villanelle the file. She scimmed through it. "Thank you. See you in twenty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be gorey af. It will be up tomorrow.


	16. Demon With No Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle's dark side returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! I am feeling much better. Lots of rest between writing and redecorating my animal Crossing island. I'm posting a little early today so surprise bc I know its still the same day for most of you. This chapter is shorter today.
> 
> Trigger Warning ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter is fucked up. If you don't like gore, I'm so sorry! I mean I'm not overly descriptive but like I edited out a lot of it bc I thought it was too much. Fucked up in my head sometimes.

Villanelle walked into the the empty warehouse. All that was in sight was a hooded man in a chair tied up, a fire, and a cart. Villanelle let the door slam shut, not looking back at Carolyn or Eve. She needed to focus. 

Villanelle began to strut towards the man in the chair. He was only in boxers. She ran her hands over the cart and picked up a hunting knife. She called Carolyn and put her on speaker so she could hear everything. Setting the phone down on the cart, Villanelle dragged the tip of the knife up the man's covered neck before pulling the hood off. "Hello. Nice to meet you Vladimir."

The man breathed heavily, but did not speak. "You are not going to say hello? No? How rude. It doesn't matter. I came here to get information out of you."

Villanelle crouched in front of the man. "Where is Konstantin? How do you reach him?"

The man spit in her face. Villanelle stood and wiped her face. She turn around and punched him in the nose. She felt it crack. "That was not nice Vladimir. Where is Konstantin? How do you reach him?" She repeated.

Belov spoke between heavy breaths. "Go. To. Hell."

Villanelle gave him a sadistic smile. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun, Vladimir."

She walked around to the the cart, set the knife down, and grabbed a leather strap. "I am going to ask you one more time before we get into the fun stuff. Where is Konstantin? How do you reach him?"

Belov stared forward, refusing to answer. Villanelle shook her head. "Konstantin is not worth the pain your about to go through."

She stood up and walked behind him. She wrapped her hands around the leather strap and held it at his mouth. "Say ahh Vladimir."

Belov gripped the leather strap in his teeth. Villanelle grabbed a pack of sewing needles and walked over to him. She knelt beside him and pulled a single needle out, accidentally poking herself. "Oof. These are going to hurt."

She grabbed the pinkie finger on his hand and ever so slowly began to push it under his nail. Vladimir began to struggle and yell through the strap. Villanelle continued to put needles under each fingernail on that hand. She stood up to stretch and walked behind him to loosen the leather strap. "So are you ready to talk Vladimir?"

Belov yelled quite loudly in his thick, Russian accent. "MI6 can't do this!"

Villanelle leaned in from behind and whispered. "I'm not MI6."

She quickly pulled the strap back over his mouth. Villanelle walked over to the fire and grabbed the poker out flame. She put it on his bare chest, causing Vladimir to scream and move the chair slightly. Villanelle threw the poker on the floor, walked back to the cart, grabbed a letter opener, and went to his other hand. She jammed it under his ring fingernail and ripped his nail off. Vladimir screams were muffled but still loud. Villanelle backed up and wiped her face, accidentally getting a little blood on her. "I'm just going keep going! Konstantin's location and contact information!"

Vladimir struggled against his bindings. Villanelle tore the strap off and put his hood back on and grabbed the liter water bottle on the bottom shelf. Villanelle tilted the chair back and began to pour the water on his face. Vladimir struggled to breathe. After emptying the whole bottle, she let his chair go back to its original position. She ripped the hood. She stood in front of Belov. "So, are you ready to talk? I am rather tired. I got woken up at 4 in the morning."

Vladimir held his head low, coughing to catch breath. "Fuck you."

Villanelle laughed. "Man, you are tougher than I thought. Konstantin isn't loyal to anyone but himself. Let me guess, Konstantin promised you money. Or ooo, he is holding something you love hostage. Konstantin would have just killed you when you arrived with his daughter. Or someone else kill you, the man is cowardly. Now, tell me the location and I won't do this next bit." 

Vladimir looked back up to Villanelle's face. "You act like you know the man."

Villanelle examined his face. "You really don't know who I am. Konstantin was my handler. I'm the demon with no face, a chaotic monster, Villanelle."

Vladmir's eyes buldged out of his head. Villanelle went back behind him and he began yelling once more. She picked the hunters knife back up, not bothering with suppressing his screaming. Villanelle kneeled down to his waist and rested her hand on his thigh. 

"Last chance, Vladimir. Where's Konstantin and how do you communicate with him? That's all I need to know." She said it so sweetly.

Vladimir began crying. "Please, don't. I can't."

Villanelle patted his thigh. "I'm sorry but it must be done."

Villanelle struggled with Vladimir moving so much but Villanelle cut his boxers open. Villanelle rested the knife on top of his penis. "Come on Vlad, just tell me and I'll spare your baby maker."

The man was begging but still refused to tell. "You are loyal, I'll give you that. Loyalty only gets you so far."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she sliced his penis off with one swift, clean cut. Blood splattered across her face and neck. Vladimir screamed in agony. She stood up, penis in hand, and held it over the open flame. 

"Listen, Vladimir, I did a pretty clean cut here. I think, if we get you to the hospital, they will be able to reattach it. Probably take an inch or two off, but still. Tell me, and it won't go in the fire."

Vladimir shook and sobbed. "Hotel Nacional De Cuba. Room 211. We have been using burner phones. I threw it away before the flight."

Villanelle walked over to the cart and grabbed the hood. She went back to Vladimir, stuffed the hood info his crotch and set his penis in his lap. "See Vlad, not that hard."

Villanelle patted his shoulder and picked the phone up. "You got that, Carolyn?"

"Yes, thank you."

Villanelle looked back over at Belov. "He is going to need an ambulance. And a plastic surgeon."

"Will do." Carolyn hung up. 

Villanelle walked to the warehouse entrance and exited. She left the door open. Villanelle held her head low as she walked back over to Eve and Carolyn. Carolyn pulled out a white handkerchief and hand sanitizer. She held it out for Villanelle. She accepted it and began wiping her face and neck. Villanelle took the hand sanitizer, rubbing it together on her hands and patted some on her face and neck. "See? Less than twenty minutes. Easy peasy, Carolyn. MI6 needs to train their interrogators better."

"My interrogators aren't legally allowed to cut the man's penis off." 

Villanelle rolled her eyes. "Can we go now? I could use a shower."

Eve spoke up. "We have to go to the cabin apparently. Bear has a few people you need to look at for Hélène."

Villanelle shook her head slightly. "Fine. Let's go. See you later Carolyn."

Carolyn nodded and walked over to the guards that were there, all while on a phonecall with an ambulance. Villanelle went to get back in the car but Eve grabbed her arm. "Villanelle are you..."

Villanelle snapped at her. "Not here Eve."

Villanelle shrugged Eve off of her and got in the car. Eve got in and didn't look at Villanelle. She began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vladmir. Rip the baby maker. 
> 
> I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Well, not enjoy but like, you get what I'm trying to say. Let me know your thoughts! Sorry if this offended or triggered anyone. That was not the intention of this chapter but I just wanted to make an interesting chapter.


	17. Scrape the Blood Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and V talk emotional stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long. Enjoy.

Villanelle pulled the car next to the others to the cabin. She parked and turned to look at Eve. "Eve, I need a little longer. Okay?"

Eve looked at her for the first time since they left the warehouse. "Okay. You should go clean up in the bathroom. You still have dried blood on your hands."

Villanelle looked at the steering wheel. "Okay."

Villanelle opened the door to see Molly waiting for her. "Baaah!"

Villanelle stood up and scratched the goat's chin. "Hello diable. I will talk to you later. Okay?"

"Baah." Molly turned around and walked into the shed.

Villanelle walked to the the front door, only to be stopped by security guards. "I have had a real shitty morning so if two would fuck off."

Eve walked over and showed them their passes to get in. Villanelle shoved one of the guards going into the building. Jess had her eyes closed on the couch, Bear and Hugo were at the table. Jamie had just walked out of the kitchen holding two cups of what Villanelle presumes is coffee. 

Jamie looked a disheveled Villanelle. "Jesus christ, what happened to you?" 

"Mr. Belov didn't want to talk. Bathroom this way, correct?" Villanelle pointed and began walking over anyways. She turned the corner, disappearing from Eve's sight. 

The bathroom door shut. Eve hung up her coat by the door. "Is there still coffee in the Kitchen?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. What the hell Eve?" He whispered.

Eve pinched her nose. "I need coffee first."

___________________________________________

Villanelle shut the door to the bathroom and threw her jacket on the floor. She walked over to the sink and turned the water on. She wet her hands and soaped them up. Villanelle began to use her nails to scrape the blood off. Villanelle splashed her face with turned the tap off. Looking at her reflection, Villanelle put her hand up to her nose and began crying. She fell to the ground, sat against the cabinet, and leaned her head back, just trying to breathe.

___________________________________________

Eve drank the whole cup of coffee with the four of them staring at her. Jamie took her cup. "Okay, explain?"

Eve took a deep breath. "Well Villanelle got Belov to talk. We know where Konstantin is located. So Carolyn's handling that."

"She tortured the man to get what Carolyn wanted. Christ." Jamie rubbed his face.

Hugo turned and looked at him. "What did you think mate? That we are the good guys? They're aren't good guys or bad guys in the world. They just use us to get more power."

Eve leaned forward into her hands to rub her face. "Tell me about it."

Jess spoke to Eve. "We saw MI6 interrogate Belov. He was very tough. Villanelle must have messed him up pretty badly. How'd she break him?"

Eve chuckled. "You don't want to know."

Hugo leaned back in his chair. "Oh come on Eve, it can't be that bad."

Eve was surprised that Hugo was actually talking to her. "She castrated him."

Bear choked on his coffee. Hugo crossed his legs. Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. Jess wiped her hands on her lap. "Well, that's one way to make someone talk."

Eve leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah."

___________________________________________

Villanelle sat on the cold tile what seemed like years. Just breathing. She counted each dent in the bathroom wall. 12. Ironic. The door opened to reveal Audrey. "Oh sorry, I should have knoc.... are you alright?"

Villanelle rolled her head to look at Audrey. "Obviously not, Bambi."

Audrey shut the door, walked over, and sat on the opposite wall as Villanelle. Villanelle looked confused. "I was dealing with that brat, Irina upstairs all morning. Hugo couldn't handle her anymore. She is insufferable." Audrey chuckled.

Villanelle laughed at Audrey's sentiment. "Tell me about it. When I kidnapped her, she threatened to kill me in the face. She was shouting it at me. I asked her why she was shouting and the little shit was like 'food'."

Audrey laughed. "Yeah she is pretty annoying."

Villanelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Audrey broke the silence. "I'm guessing you had a shit morning?"

"Yep."

Audrey shifted on the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with you, no. Sorry." She rolled her neck to look Audrey in the eyes. 

Audrey could tell she had been crying. "Okay then."

Audrey leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Villanelle looked at her in confusion. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because your a human being, not a monster under the bed."

Villanelle closed her eyes and shed another tear. "Thank you, Audrey."

"Anytime, Villanelle."

___________________________________________

Eve had been looking at files for the past 20 minutes. Just reading up on Konstantin and his past KGB adventures. The man has had an exquisite life. Eve was ripped from her thoughts when Elena entered the cabin..

"Hello coworkers! I bare gifts for all!" Elena carried two carriers of coffee with a box of pastries on top of on of them. The guard came in with one more carrier. "Eve, Jamie, Jess, yours is on the left with Villanelle's. Jess, Bear, Audrey, and Carolyn's is in the middle. And Hugo and Irina, your hot chocolates is in the right one with my coffee. Croissants, doughnuts, and cinnamon rolls are in the box."

Hugo stood up and grabbed a doughnut out of the box. "You know, I like coffee too."

Elena smiled and sipped on her coffee. "Oh, I figured."

Eve grabbed her coffee and a croissant and sat back down with the file. "Be nice Elena, Hugo is behaving himself today."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Alright boss. Where's Villanelle?"

Eve continued to read the file. Bear answered Elena. "I think she went into the bathroom to clean up. But that was a while ago. Villanelle had blood on her from the interrogation."

Jamie pitched in. "Villanelle castrated Belov to obtain Konstantin's location."

Elena looked over to Eve who was rubbing her forehead. She was just staring at the wall. "Eve?"

Eve got up, set the file on the table, and grabbed her coat. "Thank you for the coffee Elena."

Eve walked out the door.

___________________________________________

"Villanelle, as much as I love sitting on the floor with you, I really need to take a piss."

Villanelle chuckled at Audrey. "Sorry. Thanks for..... sitting.... with me."

Villanelle picked her jacket up. And walked put the door and rounded the corner just in time to see Eve leave the cabin. She muttered to herself. "Shit."

"Hello Elena. What's up?" Villanelle cringed at herself.

Elena stared at her then looked at the door. Villanelle sighed. "I'll talk to her in a minute. Bear, show me the photos so I can go back to the hotel."

Villanelle leaned in to look at the photos. Bear swallowed air. "Relax, I won't chop it off. Yet."

Villanelle smiled menacingly. She looked over the 20 possible Hélène's. "This one looks like her but I'm not quite sure. Keep looking." 

Villanelle grabbed her coffee and a cinnamon roll. She spoke a muffled thank you to Elena before walking out the door. Villanelle scanned her surroundings, looking for her lover. She saw the shed door open but looked at the guard. "Did the Asian woman go in the shed?"

The guard nodded. "Thanks."

Villanelle walked towards the shed and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

Eve was sat on the ground petting Molly. "Hey."

Villanelle shut the door and walked up to Molly. She sat down to the opposite side that Eve was on. "So, I think I made a friend in there."

Eve nodded but still didn't look at Villanelle. "Audrey walked into the bathroom, saw me on the ground, and sat with me til I was done crying. She is nice."

Villanelle began to scratch Molly's head. Eve finally looked at Villanelle and grabbed her hand. Villanelle looked Eve in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Push you away. I... I just didn't want you to... I don't know." 

Villanelle began to tear up again. "I'm so tired Eve. I just want to stop."

Eve scooted towards Villanelle and held her as she wept. Molly wandered over by the mower. Eve kissed her forehead. "I know, V, I know. I should have given you space."

Villanelle spoke, with an occasional sniffle, into her neck. "I'm glad you didn't. I was an asshole. I don't want to do that anymore, you know. I don't you to see me in that headspace when I actually have to be."

Eve tucked a stray hair behind Villanelle's ear. Eve leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Okay. I know for next time then." Eve chuckled.

Villanelle looked her in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Eve and Villanelle walked out of the shed once the crying had ceased. "Is it alright if I wait in the car til your done?" Villanelle had stopped right before the stoop.

Eve looked at her. "Okay. I'll be out in a sec. Love you." Eve kissed her cheek.

Villanelle smiled. "Love you too." She stepped backwards towards the car and turned. 

Eve entered the room to be met by everyone stares. "Can you call me if there are any updates? Villanelle and I have to go back to the hotel. Elena is in charge."

"Okay. You heard the woman. I'm the boss now. Bye Eve." Elena shooed her out.

Eve laughed as she left. Villanelle was half way sitting in the car, the door open. Villanelle was petting Molly. Eve walked up to the pair, crossed her arms, and smiled. "I will admit, Molly is very cute around you. You need a little longer with your therapy goat or are you ready to go?"

Villanelle looked at Eve then looked back at Molly. "I will see you tomorrow diable. Go to your shed."

Molly trotted by Eve. Villanelle got into the car and shut the door. Eve walked over to the passenger and entered. Villanelle started the car and begin to drive.

___________________________________________

Villanelle closed their hotel door behind them. She leaned into it and stared at Eve walking into the room. Eve turned around and held her hand out. "Come on."

Villanelle pushed off the door and took ahold of her hand. Villanelle reached Eve and stood in front, unmoving. Eve intertwined their fingers. She looked Villanelle in the eyes and cupped her cheek with the other hand. "Hi."

Villanelle smiled. "Hi."

Eve stood in there just taking everything in. "I know that you didn't want to do that today. Thank you. I need you to know that you can talk to me. About anything."

Villanelle placed her hand on top of Eve's. "I know."

Eve kissed her softly. Villanelle pulled away and put her forehead against Eve's. "I don't deserve this, you. I am a monster, Eve." A tear spilled over.

"You're so much more. You deserve everything, Oksana." Eve kissed her jaw and made her way to her lips.

Villanelle didn't pull away this time. Eve guided her to the bed. Both sat on the bed, never disconnecting their lips. They sat on the bed, just kissing and breathing together.

Eve eventually climbed on top of her to straddle her lover. Eve slowly pushed Villanelle back onto the bed. Villanelle gripped her sides. Eve began to kiss her neck. Villanelle moved her hand to Eve's hair. "Eve."

Eve grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up to a sitting position. Eve took off her jacket with Villanelle mimicking her actions. Eve ran her hands over Villanelle's arms, causing her to shiver. Eve went to pull her shirt off but was stopped by Villanelle. "Eve, wait."

Eve froze. "What? Is something wrong?"

Villanelle ran her hands over Eve's hips and kissed her. Villanelle cried into the kiss."I can't. Not after... Can we just lay together? Please."

"Of course." Eve climbed off of Villanelle and took her shoes off. 

Eve walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, getting under the covers. "Little spoon or big spoon, Vil?"

Villanelle got under the covers as well. "Can I be the big spoon?"

Eve nodded and turned on her side. She stared at the wall as Villanelle pressed into her back. Villanelle gripped her like a child with a teddy bear. 

___________________________________________

Eve awoke. Villanelle was gone from her side. She looked at the clock. 2:32pm. Eve heard the bathroom door open. Villanelle walked into view drying her hair in a towel. "Oh. You're awake. Was I too loud or...."

Eve sat up and laughed. "No. I didn't have my heater next to me."

Villanelle laughed. "Well your heater smelled like copper and needed to shower.:

Villanelle sat on the corner of the bed. "Thank you, Eve. For understanding."

Eve crawled over to Villanelle and kissed her neck. "Of course."

Silence overcame the couple. The guests in the next room were shouting. Villanelle stared forward as Eve sat fully next to her. "I don't want to do that again. I don't like how it makes me feel."

Eve looked at her. "And how does it make you feel?"

Villanelle furrowed her eyebrows. "It feels... ". Villanelle paused to think her words out carefully. "Euphoric. Powerful. Addictive. But it also feels like I'm trapped under a wave in the ocean. I'm just sinking further and further down til there is no back."

Eve examined Villanelle. She was picking at her nails. "You feel like you are going to loose yourself?"

"Yes."

Villanelle still had not looked at Eve during their conversation. Eve sat still, thinking of what to say. Eve reached out to grab her hand. "I will try to pull you out everytime."

Villanelle grabbed her hand. Villanelle spoke. "Thank you."

"Anytime baby." Eve kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas for this chapter but wasn't quite sure what to do with them. I'm not really happy with how this chapter ended but it might just be me let me know


	18. Hangree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut after an emotional last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! Enjoy. I took a small break from writing but I hope everyone enjoys.

Villanelle layed flat on the bed while Eve went to get dinner. She had been dragging her fingers up and down her scar. Villanelle reflected on her past. How much she has changed since she met Eve in the hospital bathroom. Villanelle had an adventurous life before Eve. Travel. All the money to buy expensive clothes. New woman or man almost every night. It never made her feel anything. Eve makes her feel everything. 

Villanelle was pulled from her thoughts when their hotel door began to open. "Hey, I'm back. Sorry, the pizza place took longer than I thought. I want to punch the person in front of me, real asshole. I grabbed some champagne on the way up. We are dining fine tonight."

Eve laughed and Villanelle smiled. "Thank you, Eve. For everything today."

"Anything for you, my love." 

Eve set the pizza down on the table and took her shoes and coat off. She grabbed the pizza and set it next to Villanelle, who had sat up. Eve grabbed coffee mugs for the champagne. "Just like old times."

Villanelle smiled as Eve handed the champagne to her. Villanelle chuckled as she sipped the drink. Eve plopped onto the bed, ripped open the pizza box, and began to devour a slice of cheese pizza. Villanelle watched Eve eat the whole slice and chug the champagne. She lifted her eyebrow. "You eat like a wild dog, Eve Polastri."

Eve had stopped just shy of biting her second slice. "I was hangry."

"Hangree?" Villanelle picked a slice up and it into it.

"Hungry and angry. It's a thing." Eve took a giant bite of the pizza.

"You Americans create strange words." Villanelle sat back against the headboard.

"Hey, I'm English, technically. I just grew up in America."

Villanelle rolled her eyes. She reached forward to grab another slice. "Whatever Eeevvve."

Eve threw a piece of crust at her as she finished off her champagne. She belched. Villanelle laughed. "So sexy."

Eve bowed. "I aim to please, my love."

Villanelle got out of the bed and grabbed the pizza box, setting it back on the table. Villanelle took Eve's coffee mug from her. Villanelle turned her attention back to Eve. She jumped on Eve's lap. 

"Aim to please, huh." Villanelle nibbled her earlobe.

Eve nodded. She grabbed Villanelle's chin and collided their lips together. Eve snaked her hands under Villanelle's shirt. Villanelle grabbed a handful Eve's hair to deepen the kiss. Eve pulled away after a few seconds and stroked her hair. "If it's too much, say something."

Villanelle nodded and threw her shirt off. She reconnected their lips, wrapping her arms around Eve's neck. Eve brought Villanelle closer to her. She unclipped Villanelle's bra. Villanelle let her bra tumble down her arms.

Eve began to kiss her way down Villanelle's neck to her chest. Eve began to knead Villanelle's right breast as she captured Villanelle's left nipple. Villanelle gasped and held Eve's head closer. Villanelle threw her head back. "Fuck."

Eve switched breasts. Villanelle ground into Eve's lap. With a pop, Eve reconnected her lips with Villanelle's. Villanelle grabbed the bottom of her turtleneck and haphazardly threw it behind her. Villanelle reluctantly got off of Eve's lap and began to unbutton her jeans. Of course, Villanelle was wearing high rise jeans and had three buttons. Eve laughed into her stomach. "These jeans aren't practical, V."

Villanelle chuckled. "I know, but they are cute."

Eve smiled into Villanelle's stomach as she undid the last button. Villanelle stepped out if her jeans, pulled her lace panties down, and climbed back on top of Eve's lap. Villanelle reached around Eve and unclasped her bra, throwing it on fhe floor. Eve ripped her chino pants and underwear off. Villanelle deepen the kiss with her lover. Eve's hand rested on Villanelle's thigh as the other began to play with her clit. Villanelle pulled away, quickly becoming breathless. She shuddered. "I want you inside Eve. I want all if you."

Eve complied and slid a single finger into Villanelle. She gripped the back of Eve's head. Eve used her thumb to circle her clit and added her middle finger into the mix. Villanelle matched Eve's movements of her fingers. Villanelle moaned and rested her forehead against Eve's. Villanelle whispered. "Yes, you feel so good."

Eve kissed her. "You feel better."

Eve began to thrust her hand faster and deeper. Villanelle yelped and shook atop of her. A tear rolled down Villanelle's cheek as she came. Eve kissed her languidly and helped Villanelle ride out her orgasm. Once Villanelle stopped shaking, Eve removed her fingers from Villanelle and licked them cleaned. Eve closed her eyes and moaned at the taste. She sat above Eve's lap for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. 

Eve began to run her fingers along Villanelle's inner thighs, causing her to shiver and her clit to pulse with need. Villanelle, wordlessly, pushed Eve back onto the bed and ground into Eve's thigh. Eve gripped Villanelle's ass. Villanelle smirked. "You've gotten better."

Eve pecked Villanelle's lips. "Practice makes perfect."

Villanelle kissed her way down Eve's chest and began to suck on her nipple, pinching the other. Villanelle stopped abruptly. She climbed off of Eve and sat beside her. Eve sat up. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Villanelle laughed. "Oh, no. Can I ask you something?"

Eve looked at her questioningly. "Okay."

Villanelle looked at her lap. "I would like to do something different, as we are both very horny."

Eve laughed at her. "Villanelle, love, you don't need to ask. I trust you. Do whatever. As long as its not like really weird."

Villanelle twirled her fingers. "Okay."

Eve grabbed her chin and kissed her once more. Villanelle gripped her thigh. "Lay back again."

Eve did as she was told. Villanelle went back to sucking on her nipples. Eve pulled Villanelle closer. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve some pressure. Villanelle noticed, making her way down Eve. Villanelle moved off of her, still keeping her hands on Eve's thighs. 

She straddled Eve's face, wordlessly commanding Eve to eat her out. And Eve did. Villanelle shuddered. Eve spread her thighs open for Villanelle. Villanelle began to suckle on Eve's clit and used in a her middle finger to fuck her. 

Eve wrapped her arms around her thighs and began to tongue fuck her. Villanelle moved her head to rest on her thigh, still fucking her with her fingers. Villanelle began to shake above. Eve held her up and circled her thumb around clit. Villanelle came and collapsed on Eve. 

Once Villanelle caught her breath, she crawled down Eve. She used three fingers to fuck her and flicked her clit with her tongue. Eve grabbed a handful of Villanelle's hair and pulled her closer. Eve folded over as she came. Eve let go of Villanelle and she layed beside Eve.

Villanelle snuggled into Eve's neck. Eve played with her hair, twirling it in her hand. Eve kissed her forehead. "Why were you nervous about doing that?"

Villanelle took a deep breath. "I didn't know if you would like it. It was new for us, you."

Eve smiled. "Not new for me personally. Well with you, yeah. But in general, no."

Villanelle raised her eyebrows. "Moustache 69'd?"

Eve slapped her shoulder. "Not that its any of your business, on rare occasions."

Villanelle seemed surprised. "Hmm."

Villanelle put her face back into the crook of neck. Eve laughed. "You're definitely way better at it. We should do it more often. I like doing that with you."

Villanelle looked up at her. "Of course I am better. Men don't know what their doing down their. Well most of them. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Eve pecked her nose. "What else is up your sleeves?"

Villanelle smirked. "You'll figure out later. Right now I would just like to lay here with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if yall liked the chapter or not. I feel like Villanelle is cautious with Eve bc she is scared that eve will leave her but idk. Haven't decided. The original thought was that I thought it was cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written so please be kind and please give me constructive criticism. Been reading killing eve fanfic since the seasons 3 finale and couldn't get this out of head so I wanted to write this down and share


End file.
